Where I Belong
by blueorchid7
Summary: When if Tea was not a childhood friend of Yugi. When if Tea did not intend the same high school as Yugi and the gang. More summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys here is a new story. I'll try to finish my other three stories. I hope you guys like this story.**

Summary: When if Tea was not a childhood friend of Yugi. When if Tea did not intend the same high school as Yugi and the gang. When if Tea had to move away from New York because of her dad's job and when if this is during the Battle City Tournament when everyone is on the lookout for powerful cards. When if Merick only had one of the Egyptian God Cards. There is just two problems Tea has one of the powerful cards and she is not a duelist.

* * *

**Prologue**

The snow starts to fall very slowly. The sky is very dark and yet gray. They say winter is the time when things die like flowers, trees, and whatever other beautiful thing that was made from spring. Even people die and of course winter seems to be a time to cry for them.

Tea wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She had white tennis shoes and had brought her small gray strip purse. Her hair was past her shoulders but was pulled back in the ponytail. She had ocean blue eyes that would sparkle when she smile and were sad to look at when she cried which is what she was doing after she heard that her grandma was dieing from cancer. Tea sat in the hospital and look at her loving, sleeping grandma. The room had one bed and two chairs. The walls had nothing on them. There was a small table in the room. Tea's parents had gone home to talk. Tea got up from her seat to throw the tissue away in the already full trashcan.

_Why did it have to be cancer? Why? _Thought Tea.

Tea takes out another tissue and blows her nose. Tears start to fall from her eyes and she wipes them away with her tissue.

_Why did it have to be my grandma? Why her she is the nicest lady I know and why couldn't be me instead of her? _Thought Tea. _Why? _Thought Tea.

Tea covers her face with her hands and remembers being with Grandma during Christmas.

_Nine years ago_

_Tea was at her grandma's house and she sat on the kitchen floor. The kitchen smelled of cookies, pies, and cakes. There were also the smell of turkey and some mash potatoes along with grandma's famous broccoli casserole. All the food was prepare for the big dinner that night and everyone who was a Gardner or relate to Mrs. Gardner was invited even friends. Tea had short brown hair and had on a Rudolph reindeer shirt on and some brown pants on. She had chocolate all over her face and a plate on her knees. _

"_Tea have you seen my chocolate cake for dessert tonight?" Asked Grandma. _

_Tea's grandma came in the kitchen and gasp when she saw Tea on the floor with chocolate all over her face. Tea's grandma at first frown at Tea and then she started to laugh. Tea looks up and smiles at her grandma._

"_Tea dear, you are a complete mess." Said Grandma._

_Tea still smiles up at her grandma._

"_Well let's clean you up and make another cake." Said Grandma._

_Tea's grandma takes the plate from Tea and reaches down to pull her up. Tea grabs her grandma's hand._

"_Your not mad, grandma?" Asked Tea._

"_I'm disappointed with you. That cake took a lot of work and I need to make one last dessert." Said Grandma._

_Tea felt tears in her eyes._

"_I wish I could help you grandma." Said Tea. _

_Tea's grandma rub her chin with her hand._

"_Maybe there is. You help me make another cake and I promise to not tell your parents and maybe teach you some old dance moves from the eighties." Said Grandma._

"_Deal!" Exclaimed Tea._

_Tea's face went from sad to happy as Tea and her grandma make their way upstairs._

_Nine years later_

"Tea." Said a shaky voice.

Tea looks up and sees her grandma's eyes are open.

"Grandma." Said Tea.

Tea gets up out of the chair and walks over to the bed.

"Hello Tea, How's my granddaughter doing?" Asked Tea's grandma.

_I can't tell her that I'm sad she's in the hospital. _Thought Tea. "I've had better days." Said Tea.

Tea's grandma started to chuckle.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that. If you ever ask how I'm doing." Said Tea's grandma.

Tea gave her grandma a gentle smile.

"Tea dear do you mind coming here. I have something for you." Said Tea's grandma.

Tea walks over to the bed where her grandma is. Tea's grandma reaches her bag from the table.

"I have something for you." Said Tea's grandma.

"What is it?" Asked Tea.

"It was your grandfather and I know I won't be able to carry it much longer." Said Tea's grandma.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tea.

Tea's grandma took a deep breath.

"It's alright Tea I know about the cancer…and not being able to hold on any longer." Said Tea's grandma rather softly.

"You don't know that. You'll be out of the hospital soon." Said Tea with tears in her eyes.

"Tea I can feel myself growing weaker and weaker and I know won't make it much longer. I'm not sure when I'll go, but it's drawing near." Said Tea's grandma.

"Grandma." Said Tea.

Tea's grandma reaches into her purse and pulls out a card with a monster on it and hand it to Tea. Tea takes the card from her grandma and examines it. She turns it from front to back.

"What is so good about this card?" Asked Tea.

"Your grandfather said he found it in Egypt which he thought it was interesting find. He thought it was a good luck." Said Tea's grandma.

"Why did he figure that?" Asked Tea.

"Well he had found me and got me to agree to marry him." Said Tea's grandma who gave a light smile.

Tea gentles giggle at the thought.

"I want you to have this. You see it was very important to him and before he past away he gave it to me thinking it was good luck and that my time has come I'm giving it to you." Said Tea's grandma.

"Why to me why not to your nieces or nephews?" Asked Tea.

"Because you are my only grand child and I love you like you were my very own daughter." Said Tea's grandma.

Tea takes her purse and takes out her wallet and puts it away.

"Tea dear remember that…I'm…always with…you." Said Tea's grandma.

Tea's grandma's eyes close and her breathing stop. The monitor that Tea's grandma was connected to stop beeping.

"Bye grandma." Said Tea.

She cried at the bed side of her grandma. Nurses and doctors came running in the room. Everything seem like a blur to Tea.

* * *

**Here is first part of the story. Please review means alot. I promise to work on my other three stories and please don't say anything mean about the story. I don't mind if you say something about my grammar and spelling, but nothing mean, like I don't like it, or something. If you don't like it then don't read it. Please review and I hope you like the story. **


	2. Announcement

**Hope you all like chapter 1. Thank you for the past reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Announcement **

Two years later

A woman with brown hair that went past her shoulders and ocean blue eyes with a black shirt and pants sat on the bench at the park and black tennis shoes. She had very pale skin and she was so slim it almost looks like she hadn't eaten in days. She looks up and saw how gray the sky was and notices that the wind was blowing. The woman rubbed her arms with her hands.

_I should have worn a jacket. _Thought the woman.

"Tea!" Said a woman's voice.

The woman turns her head and saw a woman with golden blonde shoulder length hair and big green eyes. She had on a green shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Heather." Said the woman.

Heather walk right up to the woman. She gave her biggest smile that could light up anyone's day.

"Here you are Tea." Said Heather.

"Hey Heather, what's up." Said Tea.

Heather had been Tea's best friends since grade school. They both had hang out with each other through good and bad. Tea and Heather had started to get more friends in their group, but ever since the death of Tea's grandmother. Tea started to grow distant from her friends and Heather was the only who stuck by her even through Tea's change in clothes.

"Everything is fine with me, Tea, but how are you doing?" Asked Heather.

Tea looks up at the grayish sky and how it seemed to have darkened. The wind blew and her hair moved toward where the breeze blew. She seemed to be looking for the sun at the moment.

"Everything is fine." Said Tea.

"Are you sure?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah." Answer Tea giving Heather a half hearted smile.

Heather knew not to press on the matter. So Heather sat by Tea on the bench and look up at the sky to. The two girls looked up at the sky for a couple minutes. Heather turns her head towards Tea.

"Tea." Said Heather rather softly.

_Oh grandma I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. _Life is just not the sa-

"Tea!" Yelled Heather.

Tea gives a little jump and turns her head towards Heather.

"Glad to finally get your attention, but your dad call and he wants you to come home straight away." Said Heather.

"What for?" Asked Tea.

"All he said that it had something to do with work." Answer Heather.

Heather and Tea both got up from the bench and headed for Tea's home.

"Thanks again for inviting me to your house for dinner again. Though I feel like I shouldn't always come over especially when you guys should have family alone time." Said Heather.

"Heather you are part of the family and you deserve to eat with us." Said Tea.

Tea swung her arm around Heather and smile.

"Nothing will ever separate." Said Tea.

"I hope not." Said Heather.

Tea and Heather finally arrive at Tea's house. Tea reached in her pocket and pulls out a key and unlocks the door allowing Heather to enter first then herself.

Dinner was on the table. Tea's dad and mom sat at the table Tea's mom held her two month old baby brother. The baby was being fed some baby formula. Tea's baby brother had light blonde hair like Tea's dad and blue eyes like their mom. He also had the cutest laugh. Tea's dad had blonde hair, light green eyes, and very dark skin. Tea's mom had light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and light color skin. Tea took her seat next to her mom and Heather took a seat between Tea and her dad.

"We've been waiting for you Tea." Said Tea's mom.

"Sorry about that mom I was in the park." Said Tea.

"Again." Said Tea's dad.

Tea just nods her head.

_I wonder how she'll take the news. It maybe for the best. _Thought Tea's dad.

"I'm happy to see you join us again Heather." Said Tea's mom giving Heather a bright smile.

"I'm happy to be here." Answer Heather.

"How's your mom doing?" Asked Tea's mom.

"Oh…They say at the hospital that she is doing better." Answer Heather.

Heather and her mom both lived with each other. Heather has no other family, but her mom. Heather's dad died when Heather was a week old. Heather's mom had gotten breast cancer and got sent to the hospital on Heather's 16th birthday. So Tea's family always asks Heather to come join them for dinner.

Heather, Tea, and Tea's mom ate some of their meal, which was steak and mash potatoes. Tea's dad watched as Tea gently poke at the steak rather than eat it. Tea's took a small bite of his steak.

_I'm going to have to tell them. _Thought Tea's dad.

Tea's dad tapped on his glass with his fork.

Everyone turns to give him attention.

"I have an important announcement to make." Said Tea's dad.

"It's about work right." Said Tea's mom.

"It is." Said Tea's dad.

"You're getting a bigger paycheck." Said Heather.

"Yes it also involves some…changes." Said Tea's dad.

The word changes caught Tea's attention as she look up from her food to her dad.

"What kind of changes?" Asked Tea.

"I've been move to a higher position…" Said Tea's dad.

"That's great honey." Said Tea's mom.

"In Japan." Said Tea's dad.

Everyone went quiet except for the baby who giggling.

"In Japan." Said Tea.

"Everyone the job position is in Japan. We will have to move this coming up Wednesday." Said Tea's dad.

"Meaning?" Asked Tea.

"Honey we're moving to Japan in two days." Answer Tea's mom.

"How long have you known?" Asked Tea looking directly at her mom.

"Just for three days." Answer Tea's mom.

"I don't want to move." Said Tea.

"Tea we have to. The job position is in Japan." Said Tea's dad.

"And my friend is here in New York. I'm not going." Said Tea crossing her arms.

"We're going to have to in two days. The job has already sold the house and sent your transcripts to a school in Japan." Said Tea's dad.

Tea was on the verge of tears. She got up from the table shaking.

"How could you do this to me." Said Tea.

Tea runs from the table all the way upstairs. Everyone downstairs heard the door slam making Tea's baby brother cry.

"That went terrible." Said Tea's dad.

"I'm sure once we move that Tea will be happy that is where most of our heritage is from." Said Tea's mom.

"I think I should go on and head home." Said Heather getting up from the table.

"You want a ride home?" Asked Tea's dad getting up from the table.

"No thank you Mr. Gardner it's only a couple blocks away." Said Heather.

"Heather your like a member of this family and if anything happen to you I would never forgive myself." Said Mr. Gardner.

Upstairs in Tea's room Tea was pounding into her pillow.

"I will not move! I will not move! Cried Tea.

_Oh grandma I wish you were here. You knew just what to say. _Thought Tea going into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading. **


	3. Goodbye New York and Hello Japan

**Here is chapter 2. Read and review. **

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye New York and Hello Japan**

The two days had pass by faster than the eye could blink. During does two days Tea and Heather spent the last two days together doing nearly everything they could think of like dancing going to the movies and gossiping. Tea had hoped that the moving idea was a joke or a nightmare, but to find most of her stuff packed made her frown. When it came to dinner at the family table she never touched her meal and went to her room to cry her head in the pillow. Tea during those two days when she wasn't with Heather or at home would be in the park and carry the card her grandma gave her before she died and during those visits would cry causing nearly everyone who went to the park to look at her in sorrow. Until that fateful day came for Tea to leave New York and her friend, Heather came.

Tea and Heather stood outside in the Gardner's driveway. Tea's parents were in the car waiting for Tea. Tea's baby brother was in the back seat asleep. The sun was getting ready to rise, but there a some cool breeze that blew. Tea wore a black shirt with long sleeves with long black pants and black boots with a long black scarf. Tea's hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Heather had a pink tank top with a green jacket over it. She wore blue jeans and half of her hair was up while the rest was down. Both girls' eyes were red and puffy and face had tear strain on them.

"Well I guess this it." Said Heather.

"I…I don't want to leave." Said Tea.

"I know, but you have to. Who knows maybe you'll make friends there." Said Heather.

Tea shakes her head.

"Never. You are my only friend and I refuse to enjoy any part of my life in Japan." Said Tea.

"Now you're being stubborn. Just promise to write to me and I'll write to you." Said Heather.

"I promise once I graduate high school I'll be back in New York in no time." Said Tea.

There was a car honk making both girls turn their heads to see Tea's dad indicating to come on. Tea turns to face her friend and sees tears streaming down her face.

"School will not be the same without you." Said Heather.

"And dinner won't be the same without you." Said Tea.

Heather hugs Tea and Tea did so as well. It seemed like for only a minute to those two. They finally release each other.

"Goodbye Tea." Said Heather.

"Bye Heather." Said Tea.

Tea walks to her car. She gets in the car in the back and puts on her seatbelt. Heather waves goodbye to the Gardners as the car gets out of the driveway and heads on to the airport.

A couple minutes later the Gardners arrive at the airport Tea's mom carried Tea's baby brother. Tea and her dad carried both Tea's mom's stuff and their own. They later got on the plane Tea sat in front of her parents in first class thanks to Mr. Gardner's job position. Tea took out a card that her grandma gave her and then put it up once the plane took off.

After four planes Tea's family took everyone except Tea had fallen asleep. Tea still saw some light outside her window.

_It would be dark in New York by now…of course the time difference. _Thought Tea.

Tea leaned back into her comfortable seat with her baby brother in a little seat the flight attendant gave them along with a really soft blanket was asleep beside her. Tea smiled down at her little baby brother as he slept soundlessly.

_Your lucky Tate you won't have a problem with making friends in Japan and it does not hurt you when you move someplace else. _Thought Tea.

Tea turns her head away from her baby brother. She frowns as she looks down at her knees.

_I've lost my grandma and now my best friend. What else am I going to lose? _Thought Tea who started to drift off to sleep.

"Tea. Tea dear wake up." Said a female voice.

Tea felt her eyes open halfway and then all the way. She saw her mom with Jakey in her arms still asleep and curled up in Tea's mom's arms. Tea started to stretch in the seat she was in and then unbuckle her seatbelt. Tea's mom smiled at her.

"We're here. We're in Japan." Said Tea's mom.

Tea gave a moan. She had dreaded the moment that she would be in Japan from the time she got on the first plane that left her old life behind her.

"Come on Tea your dad is trying to get a cab." Said Tea's mom.

Tea got up and grabs her stuff and Tea and her mom got off the plane. Tea didn't look around at her surroundings. The only thing that caught her eye was that the airport was a little crowded. Tea and Tea's mom makes it outside just in time when Tea's dad finally got a cab. The cab driver put the Gardner's things in the trunk. Tea and her mom sat in the back with Jakey in Tea's mom's arms. Tea's dad sat up in front with the cab driver. The sun was high in the sky.

Tea sat back and did not even look at the city. Tea's dad was speaking to the cab driver in Japanese about the city and also the school that Tea was going to. The cab driver had light brown hair and black sunglasses so no one saw his eyes and he wore a cab suit. He had light color skin. He was tall and a bit skinny. He told Tea's dad the location of the school and everything else about the city and also about a favorite teen place to eat is at Burger World. Trying to cheer the young teen in back up since he notice the depress look on her face. He also told them that most of the places are close by that they wouldn't have to drive. He also told them how far a lot of places are from their place call home. The cab driver soon stop allowing and coming to open the door for all the Gardners and taking out their bags. Tea's dad paid the cab driver and thanking him. The cab driver gave Tea's dad a map. The cab driver took off down the road. Tea and her family turn to look at their new home.

Their new home was bigger than their other home in New York. There was a white gate and a place that looks like it could grow a garden to Mrs. Gardner's liking.

"Well better head inside." Said Tea's mom.

After the Gardners the Gardners finally settle Tea lay in her sleeping bag. Tea's family had everything unpacked except for their beds. Jakey of course had his crib out and built. Tea's parents had put Jakey in a room close to them. Tea's room was farther down from her parents. It had two windows with purple curtains hung. A balcony that had a door that slid open and close. Tea actually had a closet. She had some drawers. She manage to put all her clothes away. She had her grandmother's card that she gave her before she passed away in Tea's hands. Tea thought back to friend and her grandmother.

_Mom and dad said I would start school next week. That is hardly any time at all. And I have to wear a disgusting uniform. I will not make any friends here or become attach to this place. _Thought Tea drifting off to sleep.

**I hope you all like the chapter. I'll update soon. **


	4. New Student

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took awhile. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Student **

The week had passed by quickly. Tea's dad had Tea's dad had gotten himself a new car and found a way to get to his job. Tea's mom spent most of the week finding a daycare for Jakey and a job for herself since she was forced to quit her old job. She found a daycare for Jakey on Thursday and a job on Friday. Tea on the other hand had spent most of her time either looking out the window, the ceiling or writing a letter to Heather. Tea hardly ever came out of her room.

Well as soon as the week passed by Tea was given a school uniform. It had a pink jacket a short blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue bow tie collar on it and there were blue shoes that was needed to be worn. It looked quite nice and different from the school uniforms that Tea seen worn in America. She would usually wear her black shirt and jeans to school since she went to a public school nearly all her life, but now she went to a private school and of course like her dad said things were going to change.

"I'm not wearing that." Said Tea crossing her arms and giving a pouting look towards her mom.

Tea's mom had gotten up early to wash Tea's uniform and had it in her hands. Tea and her mom were in Tea's room. Tea wore black pajamas. Her mom wore a long red robe that only showed her pink pajama top underneath with red slippers.

"Tea this is one of the school's rules. You have to wear this uniform." Said Tea's mom.

Tea shakes her head at the uniform.

"Come on you have to put this on and get ready for school." Said Tea's mom placing a hand on Tea's shoulder.

Tea's mom left the uniform on Tea's bed and turns her back to walk out the door.

"Who knows maybe you'll make some friends." Said Tea's mom who walked out of the room and close the door behind her.

"But I don't want any friend! Yelled Tea who seemed to yell at the door rather than her mom.

_Why does no one care about what I want? _Thought Tea.

Tea's parents were downstairs eating breakfast downstairs and Tea came down in her school uniform. Tea's parents look up at their daughter and smile. Jakey was in in a high chair laughing.

"Tea that uniform makes you look so beautiful." Said Tea's mom.

"I think you look very business like." Said Tea's dad.

"Thanks." Said Tea.

Tea went to get herself a glass of water from the fridge. Tea took her seat next to Jakey. Her mom eyed Tea with worry in her eyes.

"Tea I understand that your upset about moving and all, but you got to eat something." Said Tea's mom.

"I'm not hungry." Said Tea.

"Tea you've been saying that all week." Said Tea's dad.

"I'm not hungry." Said Tea.

"Tea you do need to eat." Said Tea's mom.

"I'll eat when I get to the school." Said Tea.

Tea's parents just nod their heads.

"Good cause I made your lunch." Said Tea's mom taking out a brown bag that appeared full.

"Thanks." Said Tea taking the brown bag filled of food from her mom.

"I better leave I don't want to be late to work." Said Tea's dad who got up from his seat.

Tea's dad kissed Jakey then Tea's mom and he tried to kiss Tea but Tea ducked from the kiss. Tea's dad looked hurt from the rejection and just shook his head.

"I'll see you all later." Said Tea's dad.

He grabbed his bag and left. Tea's mom picks up Jakey and his bag full of toys, diapers, and food.

"I'm taking Jakey to daycare it shouldn't be too far. Do you mind walking to school by yourself?" Asked Tea's mom.

"Mom I've been going to school since I was thirteen years old." Said Tea.

"That was because we live close to the school." Said Tea's mom.

"This school is close by." Said Tea.

"Okay if you say so sweetie." Said Tea's mom.

Tea's mom picks up Jakey and his things and comes over and kisses Tea.

"This is my first day of work so wish me luck and Tea…"

Tea looks up at her mom was near the door to exit.

"Please don't be too hard on your dad. Remember it was a hard choice for him too. He had to leave some of his friends behind too." Said Tea's mom who walked out the door with Jakey starting to drift to sleep.

Tea just sighs and let a tear fall from her pale face.

_Yeah, but my best friend was backed there and my grandma's grave. I promise myself to never leave New York. _Thought Tea.

Tea got up and put her glass of water in the dishwasher. She got her book bag that hung on a strap. She then headed out the door and locked the door. Tea started walking down the street to school. Her parents had told where it was and that it was only two blocks away. Tea sighs and still continues down the street with her head down. The sun was still rising into the sky.

_I really wish I never move here. _Thought Tea.

Tea then walked right into someone knocking both of them down. Tea rubbed her head with her hand and got up.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Tea getting up.

"That's fine." Said a childlike voice.

Tea looks down and sees a boy with star hair the colors are blonde purple and black. His eyes are big violet. He wore a blue jacket and blue pants. He had light skin color. He had a white shirt. Tea reaches down and helps the boy up. Tea reaches down and helps him up. The boy was a couple inches shorter than her.

"Thanks." Said the childlike boy.

Tea just nod and heads down the road to her school.

_I guess she's the new here. _Thought Yugi.

_/She seems kind of sad./ _Said a strong voice who look like boy with wide eyes only taller with purple sharp eyes and he was see through.

_/Yeah. Well I better get to school./ _Said the boy with wide eyes through the mind link.

The boy headed the same way Tea was heading.

Tea arrived at Domino High. She first went to the office to see what classes she would go to. Tea exits the office and is greeted by crowd of students who were either talking in halls with friends or on cell phones, joking around, heading to their classes, or getting their things from their locker. Tea looks down at the sheet and notices that her first class is Calculus. The bell finally rings and everyone either ran or walk to their classes leaving the hallway empty. Tea continues down the hallway in search for the class room 209. Tea read the number until she found the door and she took a deep breath.

_Why am I so nervous? Sure I'm in a new school. But I shouldn't be nervous. _Thought Tea.

While in the class room three boys sat in the class room. One boy had dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. The boy next to him was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. There was boy with big violet eyes and star shape hair with blonde, purple, and black. He appeared shorter than the other two boys. The boys sat at their desk of course Tristan stand and watch the short star shape hair with three different colors and the dirty blonde play a game of Duel Monsters.

"It's your move Joey." Said tricolor star shape boy.

"Alright beat this." Said Joey placing the Flame Swords Man in Attack mode.

"That seems like a good move against Kuriboh." Said the brown head.

"It's good, but not good enough." Said the tricolor hair.

"Awww man I lost to you again, Yugi." Said Joey.

"I wonder how you came in runner up in Duelist Kingdom last time." Said the brown head.

"Shut it, Tristan." Said Joey.

"Hey do you guys know where Bakura is?" Asked Tristan.

"Last I heard he said he had important business to attend to." Said Yugi.

"When did you talk to him?" Asked Joey.

"Over the phone this morning." Said Yugi.

"He always seemed busy of late." Said Tristan

"Attention class." Said a man's voice.

Making everyone turn or return to their seat. Yugi was behind Joey. Tristan was in front of an empty desk.

"Attention class we have a new student with us today from America." Said the man's voice.

Joey lean over so only Tristan and Yugi can hear.

"Not another American. From what we've seen the Americans we've encounter are either know it alls or jerks." Said Joey.

"Don't be that way Joey. Most of them were nice. Who knows this one might be nice to." Said Yugi.

They return their attention to the front of the class.

"I like for you all to be nice to Tea Gardner." Said the man.

Tea comes into view. She looks at the class with no emotion in her face.

_The girl from this morning. _Thought Yugi.

"Tea sit right behind Tristan next to Yugi." Said the teacher pointing at the seat were Yugi, Joey, and Tristan are.

"I want you to make Tea feel welcome." Said the man's voice.

Tea took a seat behind Tristan. She looks down at the desk and a tear slips on her desk.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy and please review.**


	5. Coming By

**I'm sorry for the wait. It took a while to update. Thank you all for the previous reviews and the last reviews.**

**fantasia-49**

**Lezley-Gardner(**

**Anonymous**

**The Duelist Heiress**

**Graysky()**

**port rocks**

**Angel face()**

**Bumble Bee()**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Coming By **

Tea sat at her desk and partially listens and partially didn't in her Calculus class. The class went on a little longer and then the bell rang for her next class which was History. Tea just sighs and pick up her books for the next class. She gets up out of her seat and is about to leave the classroom.

"Tea." Said a man's voice.

Tea turns and sees that the Calculus teacher had called her.

"Yes?" Asked Tea.

"I can see that you're new and all, so I hope you don't mind if one of my students showed you around. Do you?" Asked the Calculus teacher.

Tea didn't respond right away and at first she was going to say no, but then she thought of all the classes she would have to look for. Tea nods her head at the teacher.

"Great. I checked your classes and it matches three boys in the class. Of course except for the last class." Said the Calculus teacher.

Tea nods her head as the teacher talks.

_Great. _Thought Tea.

Tea sees Joey, Tristan, and Yugi talking and still gathering their things. Tea frowns as she see the three friends laughing and joking and it remind her of her old life in New York back in America.

"Tea." Said the Calculus teacher.

"Yes." Said Tea.

"Well since you are new here and all I'll allow Joey, Tristan, and Yugi to show you your classes and also since they always seem to be late to nearly everyone." Said the Calculus teacher.

As if right on time the three came by the desk.

"Yes Mr. Handerson." Said the three boys.

"Could you three show Tea Gardner around since she nearly every single class except for the last one and since you guys are going to be late for the next class." Said Mr. Handerson.

"Sure." Said Yugi.

"I'm cool with it." Said Tristan.

"Da sounds fine to me." Said Joey.

"Great I'll give you each a late pass." Said Mr. Handerson.

"Thanks Mr. Handerson." Said the three boys.

"No problem." Said Mr. Handerson.

He turns away from them and starts to set up for his next class that started to come in. Tea followed the three boys out into the hallway. Tea was looking down at the floor. She hardly looked up at all.

"So umm…Tea right." Said a childlike voice.

Tea looks up at the boy with tricolor hair and nods her head.

"What is America like?" Asked Yugi.

Tea thought of a good answer, but couldn't think of any.

"It's big." Said Serena.

"Japan is big." Said Joey.

"Do you ever miss America?" Asked Tristan.

Tea straight face turns into a frown.

"Yes I miss it terribly." Answer Tea.

"Had any friends back in America?" Asked Yugi.

"One." Answer Tea.

"What's wrong were you a know-it-all?" Asked Joey.

Tea shook her head.

"No I did had more friends, but then…"

"I'm sorry I…I think I'll just go home." Said Tea tears evident in her eyes.

Tea ran for the exit. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi watch as she ran out the door. A couple of people watch as Tea ran out the door and then turn to look at Joey, Yugi, and Tristan, mainly Joey, and shook their heads and continue walking to their classes.

"Oww!" Shouted Joey rubbing the back of his head.

"Man why did you say that and it is her first day to." Said Tristan folding his arms across his chest.

"Tristan is right. She must be hurt having to leave her friend like that." Said Yugi.

Joey looks down at his feet.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…I mean we encounter so many American duelist that…I don't know." Said Joey.

"Listen Joey I understand they misjudge you by thinking you aren't a good duelist and tried to split us apart, but don't take it out on the new girl." Said Tristan.

"How about we head for her place after school." Said Yugi.

"Yeah. I need to apologize." Said Joey.

"Problem. We don't know where this Tea girl live." Said Tristan.

"Not a problem. "We'll ask the office where she lives and besides she is going to need her school work since we don't have school tomorrow thanks to Kaiba." Said Yugi.

"I can't believe he didn't put me in the tournament. I mean come on I was runner up at Duelist Kingdom." Said Joey.

"Joey did you forget. Kaiba doesn't like you." Said Tristan.

"And I know it's my destiny to enter." Said Yugi.

_It maybe the only way to figure out the pharaoh's past. _Thought Yugi.

* * *

Tea sat in her room crying her heart out in her pillow. She had kept her feelings ball up inside of her so long everything was coming out, but there still felt like there was a huge in her chest that just couldn't come out. She felt so much pain and hurt.

_Life just isn't fair. First I lose my grandma and now I'm miles away from my friend who was the only one who understood me. _Thought Tea.

Tea kept crying until she heard the doorbell. She sat up in her bed and then she heard another ring. Tea got up and wipes the tears from her face. She left her room and headed downstairs to open the door. Tea opens the door and sees Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

"Oh." Said Tea.

"Hey Tea." Said Yugi.

"We brought you some stuff from school." Said Tristan.

"Oh thanks." Said Tea grabbing the books and assignments from. School.

"Listen Tea, I'm sorry what I said to you. I didn't mean it." Said Joey.

"Oh it's fine. I just miss my friend and also New York." Said Tea.

"That's understanding." Said Tristan.

"Tea why not let your friends in." Said a woman's voice.

Tea looks up and the boys turn around to see Tea's mom with Jakey in her arms. She smiled at her daughter and the three boys.

"Why don't you three come inside for a snack." Said Tea's mom.

"That sounds great." Said Joey.

"Count me in." Said Tristan.

"Thank you uh…"

"Mrs. Gardner." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Right Mrs. Gardner." Said Yugi.

Everyone sat in the living room. Mrs. Gardner gave the boys some strawberry short cake. The boys ate it quick which they got another serving. Mrs. Gardner went upstairs with Jake to put him in bed for his nap.

"So how long have you been in Japan?" Asked Tristan.

"Just about a week." Answer Tea.

"Wow that's not that long." Said Yugi.

"Yeah I know." Said Tea.

"Hey we could show you around and show you our hangout, our arcade-

"There's an arcade here?" Asked Tea in shock.

"Yeah. There are also some dueling arenas." Said Yugi.

"Dueling Arena?" Said Tea.

"Yeah for Duel Monsters." Said Joey.

"Duel what?" Said Tea.

"You never heard of Duel Monsters." Said Joey.

Tea shakes her head.

"I've never heard of it." Said Tea.

"Wow that's a first." Said Joey.

"The game was made by Maxmillion Pegasus." Said Tristan.

"Whose Maxmillion Pegasus?" Asked Tea.

Everyone faces were horror struck.

"How could you not know what Duel Monsters are? I mean people around the world have been playing it." Said Joey.

"I've just never pay any attention to it." Said Tea.

"This girl definitely needs to be school about Duel Monsters." Said Joey.

"How about you come out with us tomorrow?" Asked Yugi.

"She would love too." Said Mrs. Gardner coming into the room.

"Great meet us at Burger World at twelve tomorrow." Said Yugi.

"And we'll show you around." Said Tristan.

"Bye." Said the three boys leaving the house.

Tea just sat there as she watched them leave through the door.

"I'm glad you made some friends." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea glances at her mom.

"They seemed like good friends to have." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Mom they're not my friends they are just being nice." Said Tea.

Mrs. Gardner smiled at her daughter.

"Well I'm going upstairs to write a letter to Heather." Said Tea.

Tea got up with her stuff from school and was about to head upstairs to work.

"Hey Tea how was school. I heard you don't have it tomorrow kind of weird." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"It went well." Said Tea.

"That's good to hear honey. Make sure to come down for dinner." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Okay." Said Tea.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please leave some reviews. I'll update soon. **


	6. Domino City

**I like to thank the previous reviewers. I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Domino City**

Tea lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her mom had told her dad about Tea's new friends from school and her dad smiled at her. Tea had skipped dinner like she did breakfast and lunch. Everyone had gone to bed because everyone was needed at work and Tea's mom had wanted Tea to watch Jakey, but thought it was best that Jakey went to daycare instead of hanging around Tea and her new friends.

_Are these guys really my friends? Do I even want friends? _Thought Tea.

Tea drifted off to sleep a little later in wonder of what tomorrow will bring her.

* * *

On the other side of Domino Yugi was picking out clothes to wear tomorrow. A look alike Yugi started to appear and look like a ghost. He sat on the bed with his arms cross over his chest watching the other Yugi go through his clothes.

/What are you looking for Yugi?/ Asked the other look alike Yugi.

Yugi jumped and then turn around giving a sigh of relief.

/Oh hey Yami. I didn't expect to see you./ Said Yugi.

/I share a body with you and you say you didn't expect to see me./ Said Yami.

/Yeah I guess that sounds a little silly./ Said Yugi.

/I repeat myself what are you looking for?/ Asked Yami.

/Well do you remember earlier today when we bumped into that girl./ Said Yugi.

/What about her?/ Asked Yami.

/Well it turns out that she's the new girl and tomorrow Joey, Tristan, and I are going to show her around./ Said Yugi.

/That's nice, but there are still things that I must do. Like stop this guy like Merick and find the Egyptian God Cards. Merick has one of them and the other two are still unknown to me./ Said Yami.

/I know, but who said not helping a beautiful new school girl around./ Said Yugi.

/Beautiful is she. That explains why you're dressing up trying to impress her./ Said Yami.

Yugi gave a really deep blush and turn to were Yami was. Yami sat on Yugi's bed with a huge smirk on his face.

/You would think she looked good too./ Said Yugi.

/Does she really look that beautiful?/ Asked Yami raising an eyebrow.

/Yes and I thought we shared a mind. So shouldn't you know what she look like and also saw her this morning./ Said Yugi.

/Well yes we do share the same mind, by the way you describe her she could not look at all that beautiful./ Said Yami.

/When have I mislead you?/ Asked Yugi.

/Let's see there was the time when you had me eat that cake. Man that stuff was nasty. Then there was a time when you said the music sounded good. That was terrible. Then there was also the time when-

/Okay. Okay I get it!/ Exclaimed Yugi.

/Good to hear that./ Said Yami.

/But this time it's different. Those were items this is a beautiful girl./ Said Yugi.

/Well besides that Yugi. We need to find the other Egyptian God Card. I'm sure since Kaiba is holding a tournament that he must have the other Egyptian God Card and Merick has the other./ Said Yami.

/I promise pharaoh that we will find the other Egyptian God Card and also get the other two./ Said Yugi.

Yami just nods his head to Yugi.

/I mean how far can the other Egyptian God Card be./ Said Yugi.

* * *

The next day came and Tea got up and washed up. Her parents were not up yet so Tea stayed in her room until her parents woke up and looked at the card her grandma gave her. Tea wore sleeveless shirt and black pants and black shoes. She wore a black jacket. She at fist thought of putting it up in a ponytail, but thought it look terrible and instead wore it down.

_Grandma said this brought grandpa good luck and I need all the luck I can get. _Thought Tea putting the card in her pocket.

Tea went to her desk and started on a letter for Heather. She wrote down that she had to wear a school uniform and also about school being out because of some tournament. She told them of the three boys she met. Then she heard a knock on her door. Tea turns to the door. There was a crying sound heard.

"Jakey." Said Tea.

Tea leaves her room and goes into Jakey's room. The walls were plain and Tea's parents at first did not want Jakey to have his own room, but then change their minds. Jakey lay on his back with tears running down his face. His cry got louder and louder. Tea picked up Jakey. She checked to see if he was wet. Nope. So she knew he was hungry. Tea carried Jakey downstairs and went to the fridge and pull out a bottle. Jakey quiet down once he got the bottle.

"There you go Jakey. No need to be cranky." Said Tea.

Jakey started to drink from his bottle. He gently laid his head against Tea's chest. Tea smiled down at Jakey and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Jakey. I know I won't leave you and you won't leave me." Said Tea giving another kiss on Jakey's forehead.

As soon as Jakey finished his bottle Tea put the bottle away in the dishwasher. She then took her baby brother back upstairs to his room.

A little later Tea's dad decided to take Tea to meet her new friends since it was on the way. Tea's mom decided to take Jakey to daycare. The car ride to Burger World had been quiet and wasn't too far away from the Gardner's house.

"I'll see you later, Tea." Said Tea's dad.

"K, bye dad." Said Tea.

"I love you." Said Tea's dad.

Tea just nods her head. Tea's dad just sighs as she got out of the car and closed the door. He took off and went out of the parking lot and off to work.

Tea walked into Burger World. She sat at a booth that look like it was for four people. She looked at her watch. The time was 11:45.

_I'm a bit early so I guess this is okay. _Thought Tea.

Tea glances out of the window she saw a couple of girls who together gossiping and laughing. She just notices the sun was high in the sky. Her mind starts to wonder off into space.

"Tea." Said a childlike voice.

"Oh." Said Tea as she turned around and saw Yugi in the booth next to her.

"Hey Tea how are you?" Asked Yugi.

"I'm good um…uh…

"Yugi." Said Yugi.

"Right Yugi." Said Tea.

"So how are you enjoying Domino City?" Asked Yugi a bit nervous.

"I haven't seen much of it." Answer Tea.

"Oh…right." Said Yugi scratching the back of his head.

Joey and Tristan came into Burger World and sat in the booth across from Tea and Yugi.

"Hey guys were sorry for being late Joey here slept late." Said Tristan.

"I wouldn't have slept late if you didn't snore so loud." Said Joey raising his voice.

"So it's my fault we're late." Said Tristan. His voice also rising.

"I'm glad you agree." Said Joey.

"Why I –

"Cool it guys. Remember we're in a restaurant and you don't want to get thrown out of this place too do you." Said Yugi.

Joey and Tristan both quiet down. Yugi then felt Tea's elbow gently touch his arm. She bent down to his ear.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Tea.

"Yes, but only because it shows they care for one another." Said Yugi.

"Oh." Said Tea.

Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat and talked a bit. They finally got their meals. Tea got a garden salad, but never ate it. The boys got big burgers. Tea looked at Joey and Tristan in shock.

_I never thought I would see anyone stuff at least half of a burger in their mouth. _Thought Tea. Her mouth open in wide in amazement at the site.

"So how about we show the city once we're done." Said Tristan.

"Uh…sure." Said Tea.

The gang finally finished their meal. Joey and Tristan took care of their own meal. Tea was going to pay for her own meal when Yugi put his hand over hers. Tea looked up at Yugi.

"I got it." Said Yugi taking out his money.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tea.

Yugi just nods his head at her and gives her a big smile. Tea gently returns the smile.

"Thanks." Said Tea.

As soon as the meals were paid the gang showed Tea the city. They first went to the park. Then they went to the movies. Then they went to the arcade. They then saw a Dance Resolution machine with a bunch of people around it. Two boys dance on it and the guy in dreadlocks won the game.

"Too bad, you'll never be better than Johnny." Said Johnny pointing to himself.

The boy looked down at the ground.

"Look on the bright side if you were planning on taking dancing as a career now you know you would never make it." Said Johnny.

"That's cold." Said Tristan.

"I wish someone would put him in his place." Said a male voice in front of the gang.

Johnny looked around for any competition in the crowd when he had eyes on Tea.

"Hey girl in the black want a chance at Johnny. Lose and you have to go on a date with me." Said Johnny pointing at Tea.

"I really don't think so. It's been so long." Said Tea.

"Oh so you really are that bad." Said Johnny.

"No I really don't want to." Said Tea.

"Nah I think it's because you can't and since you forfeit we can go on a date." Said Johnny.

"I never agree to it." Said Tea.

"Then why not come up here." Said Johnny.

"Fine." Said Tea.

Tea hand Yugi her jacket and got up on the Dance Revolution stage next Johnny.

"Okay let's get started." Said Johnny

_Yeah here we go. _Thought Tea.

Tea and Johnny started to dance. Johnny was good, but Tea was way better. Everyone even Joey, Tristan, and Yugi looked at Tea in amazement. Everyone talked about how good Tea was and when Johnny heard this he did everything to trip her or to mess her up and she manage to dodge and in the end Tea ended up winning. While Johnny fell while trying to again distract her. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan came to congratulate her. Yami appeared, but no one could see or hear him except Yugi.

/She's good and you were right Yugi she is beautiful. / Said Yami knowing Yugi could hear him.

Yugi smiled knowing that like him Yami liked Tea too. The gang later leaves the arcade. The sun was starting to set. Joey and Tristan went straight home. Yugi walked Tea straight home.

"Thank you for walking me home." Said Tea.

"Sure." Said Yugi.

"You really didn't have to." Said Tea.

"It was nothing." Said Yugi.

"Hey you girl." Said a voice that sounded familiar.

Yugi and Tea turned to the voice. The voice belonged to the guy that Tea beat at the arcade. Johnny stood behind Yugi.

"Now that those two grown monkeys are gone. I want a rematch." Said Johnny.

"Forget it." Said Tea.

"You only won because I got a cramp in my leg." Said Johnny.

Tea just sighs with irritation written all over her face. Yugi stood up in front of Tea.

"I'll face you." Said Yugi.

"You dance." Said Johnny who laughed.

"No not dance. I mean duel." Said Yugi.

"I'm fine with that and if you lose the girl goes on the date with me." Said Johnny pointing to himself.

"Deal." Said Yugi.

Tea's eyes grew wide.

_I can't believe he agreed to do this and he didn't even ask me if it was okay. _Thought Tea.

Tea tapped Yugi's shoulder. Yugi turned to face a worry looking Tea.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Tea.

"Don't worry I'm really good." Said Yugi.

"I hope so." Said Tea.

"Come on I'll win and since you don't believe I can do it then you'll have to pay up if I do." Said Yugi.

"And what is that?" Asked Tea.

"You'll see." Said Yugi.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update chapter 6 soon. Please review. **


	7. Who Are You

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Thank you for the previous reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Who Are You **

Tea, Yugi, and Johnny appeared at a dueling arena. The dueling arena was huge and Tea just looked around in amazement of the size and saw a balcony that looked like the sidelines. Tea went to the sidelines to watch what would happen. Yugi and Johnny were on the dueling platforms. Tea looked at Yugi.

_What could he be planning? _Thought Tea.

Yugi looked at Johnny who had a big smile on his face. Yugi looked down at his puzzle. Tea looked at Yugi.

_Is he getting nervous? _Thought Tea.

"Okay spirit this is where you take over." Said Yugi to himself.

There was a light that Johnny didn't seem to notice. Tea looked up and gasped as she saw the light.

_What? What's going on? _Thought Tea.

As soon as the light was gone. Yugi had his head down and then he looked up and there stood Yami.

_That…that can't be Yugi, but if that's not Yugi then who is this guy? _Thought Tea.

"Alright Johnny let's duel!" Said Yami.

_His voice that is definitely not Yugi's voice. What's going on here and is Yugi a little taller. His eyes…_Thought Tea.

"Alright looks like the duel is about to begin." Said a familiar voice.

"Yeah." Said another voice.

Tea turns to see Joey and Tristan at the sidelines with a guy with white hair.

_How did they know when to come? And who is the guy with white hair guy? _Thought Tea.

Tea turns back to the duel and sees Yami who looked very confident. Tea couldn't help but feel completely awkward when she saw him from the sidelines.

"How about you go first." Said Yami.

"I think I will." Said Johnny.

"I played Musician King." Said Johnny.

A human being appeared that looked like a rock star appeared.

_What where did that thing come from? _Thought Tea.

"He forgot to lay a card down or that card in defense mode." Said Tristan.

Tea turns to Tristan, Joey, and the guy with white hair.

_So is this a game? And are those holograms? _Thought Tea.

"I played Curse of Dragon in attack mode and place one card face down. Curse of Dragon attack Musician King." Said Yami.

The dragon was yellow and blew some fire at Musician King making him scream and then vanishes. Tea watched in wide eye. All of sudden the points went from 2000 to 1500.

"Way to go Yugi!" Shouted Joey.

"That's putting one on him, Yugi!" Shouted Tristan.

"Great job, Yugi." Said the guy with white hair.

_That can't be Yugi. He's different. Well he's way different. I know my eyes and ears aren't playing tricks on me. _Thought Tea.

"Take him down!" Shouted Tristan.

"Quiet down there this little punk won't win." Said Johnny.

"I play Rock in Roll girl in defense mode and that ends my turn." Said Johnny.

"Why did he play such a weak monster on the field?" Asked Tristan.

"Maybe he's starting to chicken out." Said Joey.

"That or it could be part of his strategy." Said the guy with white hair.

"You think so Bakura." Said Tristan.

Bakura didn't answer and just watch the duel like everyone else. Tea looks at the Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. Her eyes are wide.

_Don't they know that, that guy up there with tricolor hair is not Yugi. I mean it can't be. _Thought Tea.

"Alright I play Dark Magician in attack mode." Said Yami.

"Great my move and I play power boost. This card will give my Rock in Roll monster a power boost in my monster's attack points and defense making it higher than your Dark Magician. Now Rock in Roll Girl attack Dark Magician." Said Johnny.

The monster ran for an attack to Dark Magician.

"Reveal face down card!" Shouted Yami.

The card flipped over.

"Mirror Force!" Shouted Johnny.

"Yes and the attack that was meant for my Dark Magician goes right back at you." Said Yami.

Rock in Roll girl was instantly destroyed. Johnny's life points went from 1500 to 500.

"Wait you look familiar. Who are you?" Asked Johnny.

"Yugi." Said Yami.

"The same Yugi that defeated Pegasus." Said Johnny.

"Yes. Now let's duel." Said Yami.

"Forget it man." Said Johnny as he got down from the dueling stage.

Tea watched as Johnny left the dueling arena. Yami got down from the platform. Joey, Tristan, and Bakura came and talked to Yami. He talked to them and Joey spoke back. Tea knew it was her chance to leave since she knew nothing of this guy and his friends could possibly be bad to. Tea turns around and is about to leave when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She tensed up in fear.

"Tea." Said a strong voice.

Tea was almost too afraid to turn around or to run off. Tea slowly turned around to face Yami.

"Hey Tea. I won." Said Yami.

"I…I…know." Said Tea feeling her heart pounding inside of her harder and harder.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Asked Tea.

"I'm Yugi." Said Yami.

"Yeah Tea. You know Yugi." Said Joey.

"I know Yugi, but this is definitely not Yugi from before. The Yugi from before was different." Said Tea taking a step back.

/Yugi I think she can tell the difference between us./ Said Yami.

/Impossible. How could she know the difference between us./ Said Yugi.

/She must since it and I think she's scared of me./ Said Yami kind of sadly.

"Tea this is Yugi." Said Bakura.

"Just stay away from me." Said Tea backing away from the group.

"But Tea." Said Joey.

"I said stay away from me all three of you." Said Tea.

She ran out the door not catching the hurt in the three boys' faces. Yugi and Yami switched places.

"I can't believe she said da." Said Joey.

"I guess she's scared of us." Said Tristan.

"No Tristan. She's scared of me." Said Yugi.

"I can't believe she would be scared of you." Said Bakura.

"Well the next time we see her let's try to convince her not to be scared of us." Said Tristan.

"Yeah." Said Yugi.

The three boys left the dueling arena.

"How did you all know where I would be?" Asked Yugi.

"Well we sort of spy on you when you walked her home." Said Tristan.

"What? Why?" Asked Yugi.

"Well the way you looked at her made us realize that you must like her." Said Tristan.

Yugi blushed and shook his head.

"I…I was just being friendly." Said Yugi.

"Sure you were." Said Joey.

"And you Bakura?" Asked Yugi hoping to change the subject.

"I ran into Joey and Tristan as they were spying on you." Explained Bakura.

Yami appeared beside Yugi, but only Yugi could see him.

/Hey Yugi what did you want Tea to do if you won?/ Asked Yami.

/Does it matter now./ Said Yugi.

/Well maybe not, but I'm curious./ Said Yami.

Yugi gulped and finally answer.

/I was…I was going to ask her out on a date with me and you./ Said Yugi.

It was Yami's turn to gulped and appeared to sweat.

/Why with me?/ Asked Yami.

/Well I notice that you like her too and I like her, but I'm too nervous to talk to her./ Said Yugi.

/Oh I see./ Said Yami.

/We better head home./ Said Yugi.

* * *

_I know Yugi and his friends aren't normal. _Thought Tea.

She sat on her bed in her room. She had a card that her grandma gave her and clutched it to her chest as if for protection.

_Heather is not going to believe this and there is no way I'm going near Yugi and his friends again. _Thought Tea.

* * *

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy and please review. I'll update soon.**


	8. Afraid

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the previous reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Afraid **

Tea sat in her room the next day. She did not wish to leave her room. She explained to both of her parents what happen over dinner. Both of her parents just laughed making Tea run upstairs to cry and well that matter was never talked about for the rest of the night.

"Tea dear your dad and I are leaving for work." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea looked up at her mom and nodded. Tea's mom just sighed and went to sit next to her daughter on the bed. She put her hand on Tea's back and rubbed it.

"Tea I think you misjudged those boys." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea's head shot up and turned to look at her mom.

"Mom those boys are weird I mean you weren't there when that boy Yugi…change." Said Tea.

"Tea those boys seemed really nice even the boy with tricolor hair. You know at first I thought he was bad, but he seems really nice." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea looked down and just sighs.

"Give them a chance. Well I'm off to work and remember that you have to keep an eye on Jakey since you're not going out. You know what to do." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea just nods her head towards her mom.

"Okay bye honey I love you." Said Mrs. Gardner who closed her daughter's door.

"Bye." Said Tea silently.

Tea got out of bed and got change in a black tank top and a miniskirt. She headed straight for Jakey room. She entered Jakey's room and notice that he was still asleep in bed. She sat in a rocking chair near his crib. She looked at Jakey.

_Well at least he's normal. _Thought Tea.

Tea rocked a bit and then heard the door close from below.

_I guess mom and dad have left. _Thought Tea.

All of sudden there was a cry. Tea picked up Jakey. Jakey cried a little harder Tea sat in the rocking chair and a couple minutes later he fell asleep.

_It's amazing that I know what you want. _Thought Tea.

Tea got up from the rocking chair and headed downstairs with Jakey in her arms.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went downtown Domino City for the tournament. There is where they met a woman with long blonde hair and violet color eyes that were a bit lighter compare to Yugi. There was a ton of duelist down there some of them looking for good competition and others trying to find easy competition.

"How has everything been guys?" Asked the woman with long blonde hair crossing her arms.

"Just great Mai. Two days ago my sister went in for her surgery." Said Joey.

"That's great, Joey." Said Yugi.

"Yeah. That sounds excellent." Said Mai.

"I better get going." Said Tristan.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yugi.

"Well since you two will be dueling I figure I could go to the hospital to keep Serenity some company." Said Tristan.

"What!" Yelled Joey who tried to strangle Tristan if not for Mai and Yugi.

"Come down man I promise Serenity to come by. She said she wanted know how the duels were going." Said Tristan walking away.

"Tristan." Said Joey.

"Bye and good luck with the duels." Said Tristan running off to the hospital.

"Hey come back here!" Yelled Joey finally getting loose from Yugi and Mai.

_Oh well I guess it's fine since Tristan is like family, the annoying cousin. _Thought Joey.

Joey turns to Mai and Yugi with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well I guess I better go and find some people to crush." Said Joey.

"Yeah well if we meet I'll be sure to crush you." Said Mai.

"Yeah, well you're on." Said Joey.

Joey left the group and went down north of Domino City. Yugi looked down in deep thought.

_I didn't know I could scare anyone-well my counter partner. _Thought Yugi.

"Hey Yugi! You in there!" Yelled Mai.

"Huh…oh sorry Mai I guess my mind was somewhere else." Said Yugi.

"Oh well make sure your mind is in the duel I still want a rematch with you. Well I better go there are duelists to beat." Said Mai going south of Domino City.

"Okay." Said Yugi.

_I wish I didn't scare her so easy. _Thought Yugi.

/Yugi I'm sure we can come up with some way for Tea to see that we're not something she should be afraid of, but we must find the other Egyptian God Card and be prepare when Merick send one of his followers./ Said Yami through the mind link.

/You like her too./ Said Yugi.

/Yeah. She seemed like a nice girl, but first thing first we have to keep an eye out for Merick's minions./ Said Yami.

/Right./ Said Yugi.

Yugi went east of Domino City.

Tea took a stroller out and started to walk down the streets of Domino City. Jakey was of course giggling.

_I know that I can't stay in the house on such a beautiful day. Now to find that park that those three boys showed me. _Thought Tea.

Tea turned left and found the park empty.

_Perfect. It must be this tournament that everyone was talking about. _Thought Tea.

Tea went inside the park and sat on the bench. She turned the stroller out taking Jakey out of the stroller. Tea lay on the ground with Jakey on her stomach resting his head on her flat stomach. Jakey fell asleep on Tea's stomach as soon as he was lain down on Tea's stomach. Tea couldn't help, but smile as her baby brother sleep on her stomach.

"I love you Jakey." Said Tea.

_I wonder how Heather is doing. I miss her so much. _Thought Tea.

Tea felt herself falling asleep. She started to shut her eyes and before you knew it she was asleep herself.

* * *

Yami walked into the park with three clear cards in his hand.

/Looks like we won another card today and they were from Merick./ Said Yugi.

/Yes, but we need to be very careful./ Said Yami.

/I know. What is Merick waiting for? Why can' face me instead?/ Asked Yugi.

/If I had to guess I would say he's trying to weaken us. Which is why we must be strong./ Said Yami.

Yami continues walking until he spots a female on the ground with a baby on her stomach. Yugi appeared for only Yami to see him.

/What is it?/ Asked Yugi.

Yami pointed to the female on the ground and Yugi gasp.

/She could be hurt./ Said Yugi.

Yami gave a quick nod and ran towards the woman on the ground. He gave a gasp.

/It's Tea and a baby./ Said Yugi.

Yami bent down to pick up the baby in his arms. The baby woke up and started giggling a little. Yami looked back at Tea and was looking for any sign of life and saw her chest move up and down.

/Good she's okay./ Said Yami.

/Yeah./ Said Yugi.

/I'm going to wake her./ Said Yami.

/Are you sure about that?/ Asked Yugi.

/Yes. She shouldn't be sleeping it's not safe./ Said Yami.

/Okay./ Said Yugi.

Yami shook Tea's shoulders.

"Tea. Tea wake up." Said Yami.

Tea's eyes started to open very slowly and then open. She looked up and saw the boy she wanted to stay away from. Tea gave a short gasp. She sat straight up.

"It's you." Said Tea.

"Yeah." Said Yami.

Tea saw Jakey in his arms laughing. She reached and took Jakey from his arms almost afraid to lose him. She turns around put Jakey in his stroller.

"Thanks for waking me, but I…I got to go." Said Tea about to make a dash out of the park if it wasn't for Yami grabbing her arm.

"Wait." Said Yami.

Tea turns to face him. Her face full of fear.

"Listen I think we need to talk and I know the perfect place if you want to go there." Said Yami.

Tea looked at him and saw concern. The look that Tea's grandma and friend, Heather would give her if she was worry. Tea took a deep breath.

"Um…sure." Said Tea.

Yami gave a small smirk making Tea give a small blush.

"Great then let's go and I'll explain everything to you." Said Yami.

* * *

**Here is chapter 7. I'll update the next chapter soon. Please review. **


	9. Explaining

**Here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all who have review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Explaining **

Tea sat in a booth across from Yami at a different restaurant. It was where most people who dated would go. Tea looked down in afraid to look up at this different Yugi. Tea's hands rested on the table and Yami reached out and touched them with his making Tea look up to see violet serious eyes with a hint of red. Tea started to shake a little bit in fear.

_Okay…Tea stay calm. Now he said he would explain everything to me now let's ask some questions. _Thought Tea.

Tea gently swallow her fear and took a deep breath.

"Uh…who are you?" Asked Tea.

Yami smiled glad that the silence was finally broken and he felt that Yugi was there too. He reached down to his necklace that looked like an upside down pyramid. It was golden and had an Egyptian eye on it. The necklace hung on a chain.

"I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Said Yami.

"A spirit." Said Tea.

"Yes. You see Yugi put this puzzle together." Said Yami.

Pulling up on the necklace so she could see what he was talking about.

"Once the puzzle was finish I was set free and now I shared the body with the boy." Said Yami.

"Wow. That puzzle looks Egyptian. Wait are you Egyptian?" Asked Tea.

"Yes. I happen to be pharaoh and I reside in the puzzle and fate brought me and Yugi together for a purpose. We both believe it is to save the world and so we are working to protect the world from harm." Said Yami.

"That's deep." Said Tea.

"Yeah. It's a bit much information to take in." Said Yami.

"I'll say." Said Tea putting her hand to her head.

"Yeah well all this info wasn't easier on either me or Yugi." Said Yami.

"Well since I now know that you're not Yugi. What is your name?" Asked Tea.

"I've been called many things Yami, pharaoh, even Yugi." Answer Yami.

"Well what should I call you?" Asked Tea.

"Yugi will be fine." Said Yami.

"Oh…okay." Said Tea.

"I hope you're not afraid right now." Said Yami.

"Well maybe a little, but above all I'm a little better than before." Said Tea.

Tea looked down at the puzzle.

_I wonder if there are any more items like that. _Thought Tea.

"I have another question." Said Tea.

"Go on and ask." Said Yami.

"Are there any more items like your puzzle?" Asked Tea.

Yami nodded at Tea.

"Yes there are a total of seven of the Millennium Items." Answer Yami.

"Are there spirits in them too?" Asked Tea.

"I only came across one that had a spirit in it and it wasn't a good spirit either." Answer Yami.

"Wow. So what are you doing now?" Asked Tea.

"Well Yugi and I need to enter Kaiba's tournament to stop a bad guy call Merick from taking control of the world." Said Yami.

Their conversation continued until Tea looked down at her watch. She started to gather her things.

"I need to go my parents will expect me and Jakey home soon." Said Tea getting up from the booth.

She was about to pull out money when she felt Yami reached out and put his hand on top of hers.

"I got it." Said Yami.

Tea smiled at Yami.

"Thank you." Said Tea.

Tea put Jakey in the stroller and is about to leave the restaurant when he hears his voice.

"Uh…Tea." Said Yami.

Tea turns around to face Yami.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow in Domino City. Where the tournament is being held?" Asked Yami.

"Sure where should we meet?" Asked Tea.

"We can meet at the park." Said Yami.

"Okay. What time?" Asked Tea.

"Twelve." Said Yami.

"Alright I'll see you and Yugi tomorrow. Bye." Said Tea.

"Bye." Said Yami.

Yugi appeared for only Yami to see and started to use their mind link.

/I think that went well./ Said Yugi.

/Yes, but I sense it will take a while for her to trust us and something else./ Said Yami.

/What could it be?/ Asked Yugi.

/It's some sort of sadness./ Said Yami.

/Wait how can you sense it?/ Asked Yugi.

/I'm not sure how I just can./ Said Yami.

* * *

Tea arrives home with Jakey asleep in the stroller. She notices that her parents aren't home yet.

_They must still be working. _Thought Tea.

Tea takes the sleeping baby out of the stroller and heads upstairs and goes into Jakey's room. She places Jakey in his crib. Jakey gives a light snore that makes his sister smile at him.

_I swear all he ever does is sleep. _Thought Tea.

She went to a rocking chair and sat in it and looked out the window at the stars.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I'll update soon. Please review.**


	10. Late

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews. Thank you everyone for their reviews.**

* * *

** Late**

**Chapter 9**

The next day Tea got up early and left. She explained to her parents that she was going to give those boys at her schools another chance. Her parents were very happy that she was going out. Tea wanted to take Jakey with her. Her parents refuse, but Tea said if they want to accept her they would have to accept Jakey to so her parents gave her extra money. So Tea grabbed the stroller and a sleeping Jakey and left the house before her parents.

_Well I hope I'm not late to the park to meet Yugi. _Thought Tea.

She walked down the street towards the park and saw the sun rising with a slight breeze. Tea pushed Jakey in the stroller toward the park to meet Yugi to see how a tournament duel works.

* * *

Yugi finished getting dress and left the house with duel disk on his arm and Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He got outside and started to run to the park.

/Slow down Yugi. We're not going to be late./ Said Yami.

/Well I don't want to make her wait after all I want to show her that I'm always on time./ Said Yugi.

/Couldn't you show her that you're cool and collected like we are when we duel./ Said Yami.

/Right./ Said Yugi.

He continued on down the road until someone stepped in front of him. The figure wore a mask.

"Yugi it's time to duel." Said the man.

"I can't." Said Yugi.

"You will my master wants your Millennium Puzzle and your mind locked away in the shadow realm." Said the man.

/Yugi we don't have much choice we have to duel./ Said Yami.

/How about Tea?/ Asked Yugi.

/We'll explained everything to her later./ Said Yami.

There was a golden glow from the puzzle and where Yugi stood Yami stood.

/I hope Tea doesn't get mad with me./ Said Yugi.

/We'll worry about that later./ Said Yami.

"Alright let's duel." Said Yami.

* * *

Tea sat on the bench at the park waiting Yugi to show up. Tea had looked at her watch and saw that Yugi was thirty minutes late. So she spent the time trying to teach Jakey how the walk, but Jakey failed to walk. When he failed he started to cry.

"It's okay Jakey. Maybe next time." Said Tea trying to calm her baby brother.

Jakey finally stopped crying and looked up at his sister and smiled almost like he understood her.

_I love you Jakey. You're too handsome to cry. _Thought Tea.

She looked up and noticed that the sun was at its highest peek.

_Where is Yugi he said to meet him here? He's late. I'll wait a little longer and if he doesn't come I'll just go straight home. _Thought Tea.

Tea took out a baby book and started to read a book to Jakey about the red train. She would on occasion looked up and see if Yugi was here every time there was a sound or anything only to find some other people.

After awhile Tea checked her watch and her eyes grew wide.

_I've been waiting a whole hour and he still hasn't shown up. _Thought Tea.

She got up and started packing everything a way.

_Well I'm not going to wait all day for him. He must have wanted to play a joke on me. That creep. _Thought Tea.

Tea gathered her things and left the park with Jakey in the stroller very quiet right now.

_Why should I care I told myself that I didn't want to make friends when I left New York. But is this guy's friendship important to me. _Thought Tea.

"Tea!" Shouted a childlike voice.

Tea turned around to find Yugi running towards her. Tea stopped walking.

"Yugi." Said Tea.

Yugi finally caught up with her and was breathing a little hard.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was caught up in a duel and that guy wouldn't let me pass him unless I duel him." Said Yugi.

"And did you win or lose?" Asked Tea.

"I won." Said Yugi lifting up four clear cards in front of him.

Tea gave a warm smile that made Yugi's heart and also Yami's heart pound hard in his chest.

_I guess I jumped to conclusions to fast. Why would I do that with him I hardly know him? _Thought Tea.

"That's wonderful, Yugi." Said Tea.

"Thanks." Said Yugi.

Yugi grabbed her hand.

"Hey how about we find Joey. I'm sure he's dueling and since you didn't see me duel I'm sure we'll see him duel." Said Yugi.

"How do you figure?" Asked Tea.

"Because I've known him for years and I'm sure he'll be in search for a tough duel." Said Yugi.

"Oh." Said Tea.

She pushed on Jakey's stroller and Yugi had linked his arm with Tea. Tea looked over and notice that it was the other Yugi who had his arm linked with her which made her give a light color blush. She looked ahead.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It maybe short. I'll update soon and please review. **


	11. A Day With You

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all those kinds reviews. **

* * *

**A Day With You**

**Chapter 10**

Tea walked with Yugi who changed into Yami with Jakey in the stroller. Jakey giggled as they walked making Tea smiled.

"Tea, who is the baby in the stroller?" Asked Yami.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you who this is. This my baby brother Jakey." Said Tea.

"He looks very cute and strong." Said Yami.

"Thanks my family thinks so too." Said Tea.

"How is everything in New York?" Asked Yami.

"Well it's big. I grew to love it. They have a lot of Broadway shows." Said Tea.

"Broadway shows?" Said Yami giving a confused look.

"Yes. Broadway shows." Said Tea.

She looked over and noticed the blank look on his face.

"You never heard of Broadway shows before." Said Tea.

"It sounds kind of familiar, but since I'm connected to Yugi we both have a deep passion for games." Said Yami.

"You mean games like Duel Monsters." Said Tea.

"Yeah. Games like that- well Duel Monsters is the main one we like to do." Said Yami.

"Did you guys ever tried to do anything else?" Asked Tea.

"Well we did Dungeon Dice Monsters." Said Yami.

"What's that game like?" Asked Tea.

"It's like Duel Monsters except you roll a dice." Answer Yami.

"Oh." Said Tea.

"Have you ever played before?" Asked Yami.

"No. I've never played before." Said Tea.

"Hey I could show you if you want." Said Yami.

"That sounds nice I would like to learn." Said Tea.

"Great. Do you want to try to learn tonight?" Asked Yami.

"That sounds great, but it's gonna have to be at my house." Said Tea.

"Why's that?" Asked Yami.

"Well my family enjoys eating together and I'm not allowed out real late." Said Tea.

"Oh. Do you mind if I invite Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa?" Asked Yami.

"No. I don't mind and I'm sure my parents won't mind either." Said Tea.

"Great. Hey there he is." Said Yami pointing.

Yami and Tea got to where Joey was. It looked like he was dueling some guy who had physic powers. It looked bad for Joey really bad. Tea leaned over towards Yami and gently whisper.

"So is he winning or losing?" Asked Tea.

"Well you see he has less life points than that guy and that isn't good." Said Yami.

"So he's losing." Said Tea.

"So it seems." Said Yami.

"Huh?." Said Tea.

"Well Joey can turn this around." Said Yami.

"How?" Asked Tea.

"Watch." Said Yami.

Joey managed to pull just the card out and before Tea knew it Joey won the duel. Tea's eyes widen as the other boy was on the ground clearly upset about losing the duel. Joey and the boy where out of ear shot so Tea and Yami could not hear what was being said and then it looked like the boy's little brothers came and hug him. Tea smiled at the scene before her. The boy handed him a clear card and also a Duel Monster Card. Joy turned and gave Tristan a high five and there was an old man with almost the same style as Yugi except it was gray pat Joey on the arm and said something out of ear shot. They all turned and smiled when they spotted Yugi and ran towards him.

"Hey Yug. I guess you saw me win the duel." Said Joey.

"Sure did Joey." Said Yami.

"Yes he has become a much stronger duelist since I last taught him." Said the guy with gray hair.

"Yeah, before he wasn't able to use twenty percent of his brain now look at him." Said Tristan.

"Tristan!" Yelled Joey grabbing Tristan around the neck.

This of course received some laughter from the man with gray hair. Tea giggled, but then she stopped when she heard the other Yugi laughed. Yami's laugh was very deep and she couldn't help, but love the way he laughs. She also found his smile very handsome. She smiled at him.

/Look./ Said Yugi who was right next to him and no one could see him.

Yami turned and saw Tea smiled. Tea turned her head clearly embarrassed. Yami couldn't help, but smile at her embarrassment and he notices her pale cheeks turned red. He felt Yugi's smile through him.

/I guess she must really like you./ Said Yugi.

/I guess./ Said Yami a bit hopeful.

Joey and Tristan noticed the look those two gave each other so they broke the silence between the two.

"Hey Tea. We're glad to see you again." Said Joey.

"Yeah." Said Tristan.

Tea nodded at him.

"Hey Yugi who's your friend?" Asked the man with gray hair.

"Oh grandpa this is Tea. Tea this is grandpa." Said Yami.

"Nice to meet you." Said Yugi's grandpa.

"Nice to meet you to." Said Tea.

"Tea invited us to her house to eat dinner." Said Yugi who switched from Yami to himself again.

"Really great." Said Joey.

"I'm there if it's free food." Said Tristan.

"Well if it doesn't involve any cooking then I'm in to." Said Yugi's grandpa.

/This is great we'll learn more about Tea and her family./ Said Yugi through the mind link.

/Yes and look./ Said Yami noticing some blush appeared when she was looking at him and now blushing when she saw Yugi.

/Do you think she likes you?/ Asked Yami.

/That or she likes us both./ Said Yugi.

/Hmm….This would be one weird relationship now that I think about it./ Said Yami.

/Come on nothing is too weird with two guys liking a girl and sharing a body. Uh…then again that is a weird relationship./ Said Yugi.

Tea felt her face flush again and tried to hide it.

_Why am I blushing. When I saw the other Yugi I blushed now that I see this Yugi I blush yet again. I just met these guys. I shouldn't have these feelings for them. _Thought Tea shaking her head out of her thoughts.

Tea then heard some crying and Tea remember that Jakey was with them and probably wanted out. She bent down and took him out of the stroller and picked him up in his arms.

"Oh who's this?" Asked Yugi's grandpa.

He smiled at the baby. Jakey couldn't help, but laugh.

"Oh this is Jakey." Answer Tea.

* * *

Tea and the gang didn't know they were being watch. A man dressed in a dark cloak. His face was unseen. He looked slim and about five nine. He brought the phone to his ear.

"I see them Master Merick and I see that he has friends." Said the man.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I'll update again please review. And if I don't update the next chapter by New Years then Happy be early New Years. **


	12. Dinner at My House

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter so I made it a little long. I like to thank you all for the reviews they helped a lot and enjoy my story.**

* * *

**Dinner at My House**

**Chapter 11 **

Tea walked home with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's grandpa behind her. Yugi was next to her and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's grandpa behind the two. The three knew that Tea and Yugi both like each other and could see it by the way they act toward each other. Jakey sat in the stroller Tea pushed and was looking at the beauty of Domino City.

"Those two seemed to really like each other." Whisper Tristan loud enough for Joey and Yugi's grandpa to hear only.

"Yeah. It's gotten quite obvious." Said Joey.

"She seems like a nice girl." Said Yugi's grandpa.

Yugi and Tea with Jakey being pushed of course both manage to side glance at each other.

/She looks quite beautiful./ Said Yami through the mind link.

Yugi side glances at her and saw some blush on her cheeks that she tried to hide. Yugi smiled when he saw her blush.

/Yeah, especially when she blushes./ Said Yugi.

There was some laughter in the mind link.

The rest of the walk was spent on talking about the duels. Also on Joey's little sister Serenity of course speaking about Serenity made Tristan blush. He managed to say out loud how beautiful she looked today. Nothing wrong with a guy saying another guy's sister is beautiful, unless he has a huge crush on her. Joey just glared at Tristan and Tristan of course just ignored him.

Tea unlocked the door and allowed everyone to go in before her. Yugi being a gentleman allowed Tea in first with Jakey to stroll in. The house smell like it was homemade.

"Mom, dad I'm home and I brought some friends over." Said Tea liking the idea of calling them friends.

Mrs. Gardner came out of the kitchen with an apron. She had a big smile on her face. Mrs. Gardner was happy to hear that Tea had some friends.

"Hey honey and it's nice to meet you all. Are you guys staying for dinner?" Asked Mrs. Gardner.

The group nodded and smiled at Mrs. Gardner.

"That's great, but dinner will start a little later than normal, because your father is running home late, Tea." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Oh really he never runs home late." Said Tea.

"Yeah well there's a first for everything." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"That's find I'll teach Tea some of the games we play in Domino." Said Yugi.

"Great and I'll go upstairs and change Jakey." Said Mrs. Gardner.

She took Jakey out of the stroller. Tea and the gang went into the living room. Joey and Tristan sat on the couch Yugi's grandpa sat in the chair. Tea and Yugi sat on the floor. Yugi took out his dueling deck.

"You know some of the rules." Said Yugi.

"Yeah. On the one who loses all the points lose the duel." Said Tea.

"Those are called life points." Said Yugi.

"Oh." Said Tea.

/Yugi do you mind if we switch?/ Asked Yami.

/Nah go ahead./ Said Yugi.

There was a small glow from the Millennium Item that no one seemed to notice except Tea. Yami sat were Yugi was with a smile on his face. Tea's eyes widen a little.

_They switch again and no one cares…or they didn't notice. _Thought Tea.

She returned the smile worry that he may think something was wrong.

/She still looks like something is wrong./ Said Yugi.

/Yeah, but I think she's starting to get comfortable with us doing this./ Said Yami.

/I hope so./ Said Yugi.

Yami taught Tea the basics of the game. Joey and Yugi's grandpa taught her some other moves. Yami even showed her how to hold her cards. He went around and helped her hold her cards even though she knew that if you had to hide them from anyone she plays against that she would need to hold them and not whole deck, but Tea didn't say anything. Instead she gave a light blush. Yami gave a light smirk when he saw her blush.

/Do you think she needs help holding her cards?/ Asked Yugi.

/You can never be too careful. And besides I think she doesn't mind by the hold./ Said Yami.

Tristan and Yugi's grandpa noticed how Yami and Tea were getting close. Joey was working a strategy for tomorrow, but each one seemed to have a fault in it so he would sigh and rework a different one.

"I'm going to call a friend of mind. I heard he found something interesting." Said Yugi's grandpa leaving the living room.

"And I want to talk with someone who's at the hospital." Said Tristan pulling out a phone.

Joey's head shot up and glared at Tristan.

"It better not be my sis, Tristan." Said Joey.

Tristan left the room with Joey behind him waving his fist in the air.

/Hey did the gang do what I think they did?/ Asked Yugi.

/They did and we'll thank them later./ Answer Yami who gave a small smile.

Tea noticed that everyone ran out of the room so she could spend time with Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle. She wasn't sure how to take this. She wasn't sure if she liked him as a boyfriend since they just met not to long ago.

_I'm sure he has a girlfriend. So why should I worry. _Thought Tea.

"Uh…Tea." Said Yami.

Tea looked up at Yami who looked worry.

"Oh hey Yugi." Said Tea.

"Are you ready to continue?" Asked Yami.

"Yeah." Said Tea nodding.

* * *

Mr. Gardner arrived home an hour later. He took off his coat and hat. He smelled the air and grin.

_I smell pasta. Not any pasta it's…manicotti. _Thought Mr. Gardner.

A woman came out of the kitchen with Jakey in her arms. Mr. Gardner smiled at Mrs. Gardner who wore an apron. She smiled back at him.

"Hey honey." Said Mr. Gardner leaning over to kiss Mrs. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner kissed Mr. Gardner with Jakey giggling.

"Sorry I'm late I had to work on a proposal that was next week." Said Mr. Gardner.

"That's fine. Tea invited some friends over." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Oh good." Said Mr. Gardner.

"Dinner is ready and set go on and sit at the table." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Mr. Gardner nodded and went into the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile Tea and Yami decided to play a game of Duel Monsters. He had an extra deck of cards. Tea was losing and she said she wasn't good, but Yami insisted.

/Are you sure about this she is just a beginner./ Said Yugi.

/Of course and I put up a deal that you made when you went against Johnny./ Said Yami.

/Really./ Said Yugi.

/Yes now try to act calm and cool. You don't want to lose do you?/ Said Yami.

/No the last thing we need is Kaiba getting word that the champion of Duelist Kingdom lost to a beginner./ Said Yugi.

They both laugh through the mind link. Yugi's grandpa watched as the two played the game. Yami was beating Tea easily. Mrs. Gardner appeared by Yugi's grandpa.

"How is she doing against your grandson?" Asked Mrs. Gardner with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh not so good. She still a beginner and my grandson is really good so I'm sure with more practice could beat my grandson." Said Yugi's grandpa.

"Oh that's good do you mine if you get those two it's dinner time and their other friends look like they are going to faint if they don't have anything to eat right now." Said Mrs. Gardner leaving and heading back into the kitchen.

"Typical those two boys are such food freaks." Said Yugi's grandpa to himself.

Tea threw down a card in attack mode. She smiled thinking she threw down an unbeatable monster, but Yami chuckle. Tea looked up confused and nervous at the same time.

"Witch of the Black Sands is a good card and higher than my Dark Magician, but it's not good enough." Said Yami flipping over his face down card.

Yugi's grandpa had to lean in a little to see that he played Brain Control and took control of Tea's witch card. He then place down the ritual card he used in Duelist Kingdom and turned his Dark Magician in Magician of Black Chaos.

"I win." Said Yami.

"I guess I need more practice." Said Tea.

"Yeah, but your improving and now it's time to pay up." Said Yami.

He lean into Tea and Tea froze on the spot.

_Wow that's the same way I got Yugi's grandma's first kiss. Shame I have to ruin this moment. _Thought Yugi's grandpa.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner." Said Yugi's grandpa.

"Oh." Said Yami looking a bit disappointed.

He got up and helped Tea up and they both walked to the dinning room.

/Sorry partner I was close./ Said Yami.

/It's fine. We'll try again next time./ Said Yugi who switch places with Yami.

_Was he going to kiss me? Maybe he saw something in my hair. _Thought Tea.

_To be young again with Yugi's grandma. Of course she'll always live in my heart and I'm sure she would be very proud of Yugi. _Thought Yugi's grandpa.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**This isn't the end for this chapter on Dinner at My House so be prepare for Dinner at My House 2. I'll update soon and please review it helps with the stories. **


	13. Dinner at My House 2

**Here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews they really help me to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dinner at My House 2**

Tea enters the dining room with Yugi and Yugi's grandpa behind her. She saw Joey and Tristan already sitting at the table chewing at her family forks and couldn't help, but smile at them.

_We may have to get some new silvery if they keep chewing on them like that. _Thought Tea.

Joey sat next to Tristan on the left side of the table. Tristan sat next to Jakey who was in a high chair. Mrs. Gardner was next to Jakey. Mrs. Gardner sat next to Mr. Gardner. Mr. Gardner sat at the end of the table. Yugi's grandpa sat next to Mrs. Gardner. Yugi thought he saw a glint in his eye, but when he looked into his grandpa's eyes they were gone. Tea sat next to Yugi's grandpa while Yugi took the last seat right next to Tea at the other end of the table.

_Why it looks that boy and my daughter may be forming a relationship. Ugh…she's way too young to star dating I'll have to make sure those two don't get to close each other. _Thought Mr. Gardner.

He watched as Tea and Yugi sat and talked with each other. Both of them were laughing at what maybe a joke. Mr. Gardner couldn't help, but smile at the two and also Tea's smile.

_Wow it's been awhile since I seen her smile. The last smile I ever saw was at when Tea's mom's mom showed up at Tea's recital- oh it feels like it's been years ago before that beautiful smile was no more. _Thought Mr. Gardner.

Tea then whispered something into Yugi's ear and Yugi smiled.

_He seems like a good kid, but regardless I am her dad and if anyone is to date my daughter they will have to come through me and if not they'll face my wrath. _Thought Mr. Gardner.

Tea started eating the pasta.

_Well I guess he's good enough. He's got my daughter laughing and she's eating again. I know she hasn't been eating. Not healthy at all. _Thought Mr. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner smiled at her husband.

_If I know my husband he must be debating if that boy, Yugi is good enough for our daughter to date. _Thought Mrs. Gardner.

Everyone turned their decision to Joey and Tristan. They both look like they were in an eating contest. They started grabbing roll after roll and placing it in their mouth. Everyone except for Jakey swept dropped as they watch Joey and Tristan eat.

"Great…meal…M…rs….Gardner." Said Joey, eating in between bites.

"Best meal I…ever…ate." Said Tristan who was doing better with his words.

"Thank you boys I'm glad you enjoyed the meal." Said Mrs. Gardner, smiling and sweat dropping.

Mr. Gardner leaned into Mrs. Gardner's ear.

"I think these two are worst than Uncle Al when he eats." Whisper Mr. Gardner.

"Yeah they eat way more than he does, but I wonder where they put it all." Whisper Mrs. Gardner.

"I would rather not know." Mutter Mr. Gardner, making Mrs. Gardner give a light giggle.

That was what Yugi and Tea where also talking about. Jakey watch Joey and Tristan in amazement as they ate. He looked down at his food and then back up at Joey and Tristan. He was amazed how those two were eating stuffing food after food in their mouth. Jakey picked up his baby food and started doing what Joey and Tristan were doing. Mrs. Gardner caught her baby doing it along with Yugi's grandpa.

_Oh no those two are influencing the young they can't be brought by little children when they eat. _Thought Yugi's grandpa.

Mrs. Gardner picked up Jakey and smiled at him.

"No Jakey we can't have you stuffing your face it's unhealthy and I think it's time for a bath." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Tea started to laugh next to Yugi and Yugi's grandpa.

"I'll have to put Jakey to bed just as soon as I give him a bath." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner walked out of the dining room with a laughing Jakey in her arms and looking like he waving. Tea smiled at her baby brother with joy.

* * *

As soon as everyone was done eating and the table was cleared everyone had to leave because of the tournament for tomorrow. Joey and Tristan thank the Gardners for the meal and left. Yugi's Grandpa said he needed to clean up the shop. So that only left Yugi. Mr. Gardner had gotten a phone call and he was talking on the phone.

"Thanks for coming over." Said Tea.

"Thanks for having me and also my friends over." Said Yugi.

"So I guess I'll see you later then." Said Tea.

"Yeah and I'll see you at the tournament. The spirit of the puzzle wants to say bye too." Said Yugi.

There was a glow from the puzzle and Yami stood where Yugi stood. His hands were crossed and a smirk graced his face.

"Oh hey, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Tea.

"Yeah, but before I go you still have to pay up for your lost against me and Yugi." Said Yami.

He leans in getting closer to Tea. Tea stood still not thinking at all and very nervous.

_Oh man when if he kissed me. This will be my very first kiss. But when if it isn't. _Thought Tea.

"Tea, can you come here." Said Mr. Gardner.

Yami stopped and both turned around to where Mr. Gardner's voice was coming.

"I got to go so where should we meet?" Asked Tea.

"At the park." Answer Yami.

"Okay bye and thanks for coming over." Said Tea.

"No problem." Said Yami.

Tea hugged Yami and Yami hugged her back.

"Thanks for teaching me the duel monsters game." Said Tea.

"Sure." Said Yami.

Tea smelled Yami and he smelled so enchanting.

_Wow I never notice this smell before. Almost like roses except a bit stronger. _Thought Tea.

Tea and Yami finally separated and Yami walked on home and Tea went back in her house. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Tea can you come in here." Said Mr. Gardner from the living room.

Tea walked in the living room. She saw her mom crying into a tissue. Her dad looked like he was going to cry too, but somehow manage to keep his face void of any emotion.

"Tea I got something to tell you." Said Mr. Gardner.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Tea in a panicky voice she did not recognize.

"It's Heather." Said Mr. Gardner.

"What's wrong with Heather?!" Asked Tea beginning to panic.

Tea saw tears come out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Heather's mother. She's…she's dead." Said Mr. Gardner, allowing the tears to flow freely from down his cheeks.

Tea stood there like someone just shot an arrow through her heart.

"What will happen to Heather?" Asked Tea.

"Oh honey that's another thing Heather has gone missing." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner blew her nose and cried even more.

_No not Heather. My friend. _Thought Tea.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update soon and please review. **


	14. Plans

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everyone thanks for read and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Plans**

Tea was shocked when she heard that her best friend had gone missing and also that her mom had died. Tea did not know Heather's mom real well like Heather knew her parents, but she did meet Heather's mom before and when they first said hello she loved her like an aunt. Heather's mom made any place feel like home. She was almost like her grandmother even when she was sent to the hospital. Now that she was dead and that Heather was missing she felt like a rock fell from the sky and landed on her.

"No she can't be gone." Said Tea.

"It's true honey." Said Mrs. Gardner, wrapping her arms around Tea.

"Your mom and I are going to New York to find her." Said Mr. Gardner.

"I'm coming too." Said Tea.

"No you're not coming." Said Mr. Gardner.

"WHAT! Why? Heather is my best friend." Said Tea.

"Yes, she is, but we need you here to keep an eye on Jakey." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"I promise we'll be back before you know it." Said Mr. Gardner.

"Oh just liked you promised everything would be better when we moved. You know dad with you things seem to go to bed from worst." Argued Tea.

"Stop it Tea." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"No if it wasn't for him Heather wouldn't have gone missing!" Yelled Tea.

"That's enough Tea your grandma would be disappointed with you and your attitude to me and you want to know why Heather stood by you because she felt sorry that you couldn't keep one friend and I don't understand why those boys are your friends at all when you really don't deserve any friends at all!" Shouted Mr. Gardner.

Mr. Gardner then regretted those words he said to Tea. Tea's face that was full of fury faded with hurt and brokenness. Her heart felt like it shatter into a thousand pieces and that she could not put them together.

"Tea, I'm sorry." Said Mr. Gardner as he reached out to touch Tea's arm.

Tea moved away from him and ran upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Gardner followed Tea to the stairs.

"Tea, honey wait." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Tea, I'm sorry." Said Mr. Gardner.

They both then heard a door slam along with a baby cry. Mrs. Gardner sighed and started up the stairs.

"I didn't mean it." Said Mr. Gardner.

He began to shake as he spoke.

"I know, I'm going to call Mr. Mouto." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"What for?" Asked Mr. Gardner.

"We need an adult to keep an eye on her." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Honey, he has a boy are you sure about that." Said Mr. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner was about to answer, but Jakey's crying got louder as the next minute.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Mrs. Gardner.

She walked up the stairs to Jakey's room.

Mr. Gardner walked to the window and notice that it started to rain. He looked down.

_Why did I say that? _Thought Mr. Gardner.

"I'm so sorry Tea." Said Mr. Gardner to himself.

* * *

Tea cried into her pillow.

_Every time someone cares about me they end up leaving. No more. _Thought Tea, wiping her eyes.

She looked out the window.

"Daddy was right I don't deserve friends if they keep dieing or leaving. I'm sorry Yugi." Said Tea to herself.

She covered her face with her knees.

"I guess that means no friends for me." Said Tea.

A couple of minutes later after Mrs. Gardner calm Jakey down and put him back to sleep. Mr. Gardner and Mrs. Gardner sat downstairs. Mrs. Gardner had a phone in her hands and began to dial Mr. Mouto's number that he had given her.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Mr. Gardner.

"Yes we need someone to keep an eye on Tea and Jakey. Tea maybe way to upset to stay home and she may not feed Jakey or change him." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"She wouldn't do that." Said Mr. Gardner.

"Remember when mom died. How she would not get out of the room." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"Yeah it took a whole week to finally get her out of the room." Said Mr. Gardner.

"My point exactly and Mr. Mouto and his grandson seems nice enough." Said Mrs. Gardner.

"But honey, we haven't known that long. How about we leave them with the people I work with." Said Mr. Gardner.

"Funny. Didn't you say that all those workers down there drink and smoke? I'm sorry honey, but I won't let any of them go down there and it's bad for Jakey's health." Said Mrs. Gardner.

Mr. Gardner sighed. He knew his wife got him beat.

"Fine, but she has to come straight home if those two do anything weird or his friends and I don't mean stuffing your face." Said Mr. Gardner.

Mrs. Gardner smiled and started dialing Mr. Mouto's number.

* * *

Mr. Mouto was on the phone. Yugi watch his grandpa while on he was on the phone.

"Of course Mrs. Gardner… Yes she'll be safe here…. Don't worry I'll be sure to care of him too…okay bye…see you in the morning." Said Mr. Mouto, hanging up the phone.

"Hey grandpa who was that?" Asked Yugi.

"Oh that was Mrs. Gardner. She asked if we can keep Tea and Jakey here while Mr. and Mrs. Gardner go to America. They are experiencing some problems." Said Mr. Mouto.

"What kind of problems?" Asked Yugi.

"She wouldn't say and it must have gotten Tea pretty upset or else she would of stay by herself." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Wow." Said Yugi.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner ask for me to come and pick her up in the morning." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Really." Said Yugi.

/This is great Tea will be staying over./ Said Yugi.

/I'm not so sure Yugi whatever got her parents attention could be very serious and she maybe down./ Said Yami.

/I guess./ Said Yugi.

"Yugi I need you to help me set up the guestroom for both Tea and Jakey." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Okay grandpa." Said Yugi.

He got up ready to help his grandpa to set up the backroom for Tea.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon and remember to review. **


	15. Needing Comfort

**Here is chapter 14. I like to thank you all for your reviews I'm sorry about the wait. I had school and working on my other stories. **

* * *

**Needing Comfort**

**Chapter 14 **

The next day Tea and Jakey were dropped off at the Mouto's house by Mr. and Mrs. Gardner. Mr. Mouto opened the door to the house and smiled at Tea.

"Hello Tea. I'm glad to see you and with Jakey too." Said Mr. Mouto.

Tea didn't say anything she just nod her head.

_Wow whatever it was it really got her upset. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

"Let me show you to your room and of course Jakey is sharing with you. I'm sorry to say, but my grandson had to go off to the-

"Battle City Tournament." Interrupted Tea.

"Yes, but he said he'll be home as soon as he can." Said Mr. Mouto.

He received another nod from Tea. Mr. Mouto made sure not to sigh and showed her to her room. Tea picked up her bags along with Jakey and followed Mr. Mouto down the hall. The room was big enough for Tea and Jakey and there was a crib already there for Jakey. Tea set Jakey in the crib and she set her suitcase down on the floor.

"Tea

Tea looked up at Mr. Mouto.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Mr. Mouto.

Tea shook her head at Mr. Mouto.

_Wow this girl is quiet. Hopefully once Yugi comes home he can talk to her. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

Mr. Mouto left the guestroom. Tea lay on the bed tears came down her pale cheeks. She was glad Jakey was asleep.

_If I wasn't born then none of this would have never happen. Maybe the death of my grandma and my friend's mom is my fault. _Thought Tea.

She buried her head in the pillow.

_I was made to be alone and I should never have made any friends with Yugi or his friends. _Thought Tea.

* * *

"Be prepare to go in the shadow realm, pharaoh." Said the rare hunter.

The rare hunter had Slifer the Sky Dragon on the field. Yami was down to 700 life points his opponent had 1500 life points.

Yami had to keep from rolling his eyes.

_Every rare hunter has said that already so get a new line. PLEASE. Man this is really starting to get old. _Thought Yami.

/Tell me about it if I hear one more speech about prepare to go in the shadow realm I'm going to lose it./ Said Yugi.

Yami nodded in agreement.

"I won't lose rare hunter." Said Yami.

He pulled a card from his deck and looked at it and smirked at the hunter. The hunter looked nervous when he smiled.

"And here's why." Said Yami.

He played down Brain Control. Bringing a blue looking creature known as Revival Jam on his side of the field.

The monster that was on the field attacked Reveal Jam and Reveal Jam came back again. The Rare Hunter draws more cards and then the dragon attacked. This kept happening until the Rare Hunter ran out of cards to draw.

"Looks like you lose." Said Yami.

The rare hunter dropped to the ground and Yami walked over to him. He picked up Slifer the sky Dragon.

_Good now I have one of the Egyptian God Cards. _Thought Yugi.

"This isn't over pharaoh. Before this week is out that card along with Obelisk will be in my hand." Said the rare hunter.

"So will you actually try to face me instead of hide behind people?" Said Yami.

"Until next time and we'll meet soon." Said the rare hunter laughing.

The rare hunter fell on the ground unconsciously.

_What a day. Good thing Kaiba wanted to face me in the finals. _Thought Yugi.

/Why do you say that? You and I can easily beat him./ Said Yami.

/It's not that Tea is at the house and we need to get home right a way./ Said Yugi.

/Right./ Said Yami.

Yami ran on home.

* * *

Mr. Mouto was about to walk out, but he headed to Tea and Jakey's room.

_I better tell her I'm going out. I wonder if she wants anything from the store. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

He knocked on the door and got no answer. Mr. Mouto knocked again and got no answer again. He then cracked open the door and saw that Tea was sound asleep. Jakey like his sister still sleeping as well. He then closed it.

_Well I guess they'll be fine and if I have to guess I bet Yugi will be home. I'll leave a note for him. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

Mr. Mouto took out a sticky note and wrote a message for Yugi. He then grabbed his keys and jacket and left the house.

Yami arrived at the house.

"Grandpa I'm home." Said Yami.

Silence was the only sound that was met in the house.

/I guess he went out./ Said Yugi.

Yami looked down and saw a note.

/He did he went to the store and if I had to guess he'll stop and watch a bit of the tournament too./ Said Yami.

/Yeah knowing him. He'll try to trick people into letting him duel even though he doesn't have a duel disk./ Said Yugi.

Yami then heard crying.

/It must be Jakey let's check on him./ Said Yugi.

/Yeah./ Said Yami.

Yami walked down the hall to where the guestroom was. He creak open the door and saw that Tea was asleep and that Jakey kept crying. Yami came in the room and picked up Jakey.

/He must be hungry./ Said Yugi.

Yami felt something wet.

/I doubt that. He may need a diaper change./ Said Yami.

/Good luck with that./ Said Yugi.

/Yeah good luck with that, Yugi./ Said Yami.

/Huh./ Said Yugi.

Before Yugi could blink Yami switch places with Yugi. Yugi held Jakey and sighed.

/Geee thanks a lot Yami./ Said Yugi.

He sighed and looked down at Jakey who was still crying.

_Might as well get this over with. _Thought Yugi.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes and stretched. She got out of bed and gave a huge yawn.

_I wonder how long I slept. _Thought Tea.

Tea turned to the crib and gasped.

"Jakey." Said Tea.

"Hey you're awake." Said a childlike voice.

Tea turned to the voice and saw Yugi holding Jakey in his arms. Tea said nothing and just nodded.

"Jakey just needed a diaper change and now he's good as new." Said Yugi.

He gave Jakey to Tea. Tea held him in her arms.

"Thanks." Mutter Tea.

She looked down and avoided eye contact with Yugi.

/She must be hurt./ Said Yugi.

/Let me talk to her./ Said Yami.

/Okay./ Said Yugi.

There was a glow and Yugi and Yami switch places. Tea did not say anything and did not look up at the figure that stood before her.

"Tea." Said Yami.

Tea did not look up and felt a tear fell from her face on Jakey's cheek.

"Tea, please look at me." Said Yami.

Tea looked up at Yami.

"Hey I'm home." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Grandpa." Said Yami.

"I came in to get Jakey. Mrs. Gardner said to feed him once he wakes up and it looks like he's awake." Said Mr. Mouto.

Mr. Mouto walked over to Tea and took Jakey out of her arms before she could say anything.

"I order pizza so it should be here soon." Said Mr. Mouto.

_They have pizza here. Wow I didn't know that. _Thought Tea.

Mr. Mouto was about to exit when he stopped by Yami.

"This is your chance to talk to her without any interruptions." Whispered Mr. Mouto.

Mr. Mouto then exits the room and closed the door behind him. Yami had watched him leave. He then turned his attention to Tea. He gently sigh.

"Tea can we talk?" Asked Yami.

Tea shook her head.

"Tea talking about it may get you to get over the problem." Said Yami.

"Just go away Yugi." Said Tea.

"You don't want that." Said Yami.

Tea looked up at Yami. He saw tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yugi go away. Everyone who I ever care about leaves me. So why don't you go to." Said Tea.

_She cares about me. _Thought Yami.

Yami knelt down in front of Tea.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Trust me." Said Yami.

Yami place his fingers under Tea's chin. Tears were running down her face. She hugged Yami to her. This surprise Yami, but he hugged her in return.

"Shhh…It's okay. Everything will be fine whatever is bugging you it will be okay." Said Yami.

He gently rubbed her back with both of his hands.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and I'll update soon. **


	16. Talking With a Friend

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I notice that some of you are confused with who has the powerful cards well this chapter should clear things up. It should also tell you what card Tea has.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Talking with a Friend**

Tea explained everything to Yami about from her friend's mom dieing to her going missing. Even about her own grandma dieing and blaming herself for existing that everyone she ever cared about had left her. She nearly cried again and Yami place a hand on her hand and from that feeling she did not cry.

"So your friend Heather has gone missing." Said Yami.

Tea nodded her head at him.

"Yeah and my parents don't know where she is." Said Tea.

"So you think this is your fault." Said Yami.

"Who else would it be?" Said Tea.

Tears began to coming down her cheeks.

"I should have never been born." Said Tea.

As the words came out tumbling out of her mouth Yami jumped to his feet making Tea look up at him.

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault. These events happen to everyone." Said Yami.

/You tell her none of this is her fault./ Said Yugi.

/Right she must have lived with the idea that everyone left because of her. Why she believe this lie is beyond me./ Said Yami.

/Yeah none of this is her fault./ Said Yugi.

"Tea none of this is your fault. You shouldn't accept these lies." Said Yami.

Tea looked down at her feet. Yami put a hand on hers and she looked up at him.

"I wish I didn't have any memories of them." Said Tea.

"Don't say that memories are important." Said Yami.

"It hurts too much to think about." Said Tea.

"I know, but you're lucky to have memories. You see I share a body with Yugi." Said Yami.

"Yes." Said Tea.

"Well I visit the museum and it turns out that I'm over 5000 years old with no memories of my past and trust me with no memories you feel a bit lost and a complete nobody at the same time." Said Yami.

Yami place his hands on Tea's shoulders.

"Tea you are lucky to have memories of your life and most of all your family and friends. I have no memory of my family or…if I had any friends at all." Said Yami.

/Pharaoh./ Said Yugi.

"I don't mind having friends like Joey and Tristan and more other friends and the memories I have right now, but I want to know about what I was like and…what my family was like." Said Yami.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." Said Tea.

"It's fine, but I got a feeling that someday I'll remember who I was and who my family and friends were." Said Yami.

"Well when it happens I'll be right there to help." Said Tea.

/Yeah I will too and I know the rest of the gang will too./ Said Yugi.

"Thanks." Said Yami to both Tea and Yugi.

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Mouto opened the door and smiled seeing that the tension in the room had softened.

"I'm here to say that your friends are here." Said Mr. Mouto.

Tea and Yami both got up. Yugi then switched places with Yami. Tea and Yugi both walked out of the room hand in hand. They came in and saw Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai.

"Hey guys." Said Yugi.

"Hey." Everyone shouted.

"I'm glad you came over, Mai." Said Yugi.

"Thanks Joey invited me." Said Mai.

"No you invited yourself." Said Joey.

Mai elbowed him in the stomach. Mai glance at Tea and smile.

"Hey Yugi whose this? Is this your girlfriend?" Asked Mai.

"Oh this is Tea." Answer Yugi.

_He didn't deny I was his girlfriend could he…no he must have not caught it. _Thought Tea.

"Well then I'm Mai." Said Mai.

She stretched out her hand and Tea took it.

"Nice to meet you Mai." Said Tea.

"And this is Bakura." Said Yugi.

Tea turned to Bakura and smile.

"Hey Bakura." Said Tea.

"Hey Tea." Said Bakura.

"I remember you from Yugi's duel against that guy with dreadlocks." Said Tea.

"Yes, I remember you too, but I didn't really catch your name." Said Bakura.

"Well you have now." Said Tea.

"Right." Said Bakura.

Yugi sat on the floor next to Joey and Tea sat between Yugi and Bakura.

"So how many locator cards did you get?" Asked Joey, looking at Mai.

"I got five." Said Mai.

"I got four." Said Yugi.

"What?! How did I get the least?" Said Joey.

"It can't be that bad how many did you get?" Asked Yugi.

"I got only three." Said Joey.

"What's a locator card?" Asked Tea.

"It's something we need in order to duel in Kaiba's tournament." Said Joey.

"I guess you're new around here. Everyone knows about the tournament." Said Mai.

"I am I came from America. My dad was offer a job here." Said Tea.

"Wow so you're along way from your other home." Said Mai.

"Yeah, I miss it." Said Tea.

She frowned at the thought of her home and her friend Heather. Yugi frown as he saw Tea's face go from happy to sad all of sudden. Yugi looked and saw Yami. He knew that no one else can see him, but him. Yami walked over to Tea and wrapped his arms around Tea. Tea smiled as she felt something warm.

"But I'm glad to make some new friends here." Said Tea.

"That's good to hear. It does get a little sad being away from home." Said Bakura.

"I wouldn't know I like to travel around a lot. Don't really like sticking in one place for too long." Said Mai.

"Wow sounds like you've been all over the world." Said Tea.

"Well just the places that have tournaments that have prizes or really big tournaments like this one." Said Mai.

_And this gives me an excuse to be close to Joey. I was worry for a minute that she would like Joey. Glad I was wrong looks like she has eyes for Yugi. _Thought Mai.

"Yeah. I heard that Kaiba is after some major Duel Monster Cards." Said Tristan.

"That was part of the reason for throwing this duel the other was to challenge Yugi." Said Bakura.

"Oh, so you beat this guy." Said Tea.

"Yeah." Said Yugi.

"How many of these locator cards do you need?" Asked Tea.

"You need the total of six." Said Yugi.

"Yes and rumor has it that you have a very powerful card." Said Mai.

"Yeah, I do have a strong card." Said Yugi.

"Can we see?" Asked Joey.

"Sure." Said Yugi.

Yugi pulled out the card out of his card to show Slifer to his friends.

"Wow looks strong." Said Bakura.

Tea looked closely at the card.

_This looks almost like the card I have. Then again maybe not. _Thought Tea.

"What do the other two Egyptian Cards look like?" Asked Tea.

"I can show you on the computer." Said Yugi.

He got up and left the room. He returned into the room with a laptop. He began typing down on the computer and then turned it around.

"Here they are." Said Yugi.

Everyone took a look at it. Tea looked at the two of the cards and gasped when she saw the third one.

_That's the one I have. _Thought Tea.

She looked up and nearly sigh out loud when she saw that Yugi didn't pay attention to her expression.

"This is Slifer the Sky Dragon. This one is Obelisk the Tormentor and this one is the Winged Dragon of Ra. The most powerful of the two Egyptian God Cards." Explained Yugi.

"Yes and everyone is after da card." Said Joey.

"Yeah. And there's a rumor that Kaiba has one of them." Said Mai.

"Yeah, but it's important that I have all the cards to help the pharaoh figure out his past." Said Yugi.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the Battle City Championship is as good as mine." Said Mai.

_What am I going to do my grandma gave me the Winged Dragon or Ra, but if I give it to Yugi it would help him win the championship and help the spirit of the puzzle he wears. But I don't want to separate from the card it means too much to me. _Thought Tea.

Mr. Mouto walked in the room with three pizza boxes.

"Hey pizza is here." Said Mr. Mouto laying the pizza down.

Everyone grabbed their pieces.

"Oh and Tea Jakey needs to be change and I…I…

"No need to explain I've done it for my dad a lot of times when mom wasn't around and it was just me and dad." Said Tea.

"Thanks I'll save your pizza from the two barbarians." Said Mr. Mouto, looking straight at Joey and Tristan.

"Thanks." Said Tea.

She turned and walked into the kitchen and pick up Jakey.

_What can I do if I tell Yugi I have the Winged Dragon of Ra I would have to give it to him and that card means a lot to me. What can I do? _Thought Tea.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 15. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I also hope that this chapter clear some things up on who has what card. **


	17. Confused

**Here's the next chapter. I'm a little sad I was hoping to have this posted on Valentine's Day.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Confused**

Tea walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She wore a robe over her body thanks to Mr. Mouto. She smiled as she saw Jakey asleep with a peaceful look. He looked like he had no worries at all as he slept.

_He is so lucky he doesn't have to keep any secrets away from his friends. _Thought Tea.

She gently frowned as she got change. She then got in bed and pulled the blankets to her shoulders.

_I can't believe I have the card that Yugi say that everyone wants. I could give the card to Yugi so he can win and protect the world with. _Thought Tea.

Tea turned in bed.

_But he could have made up the whole thing about a mad man wanting to take over the world and how could gaining cards help you take over the world. It may be excuses, but I won't hand the card my grandma gave me it's too important to me. It's the last thing she gave me before she died. _Thought Tea.

Tea felt her eyes fill with tears. She gently wiped the tears from her face.

_I can't tell him that I have one of the Egyptian Cards. He may take it and may never give it back, but he has no idea how important this card is. _Thought Tea.

Tea turned in bed and gently cried in bed very softly and for the rest of the night she cried. She made sure not to wake up Jakey by her crying.

* * *

The next day Tea was up and started to shower. Once she was done showering and cleaning herself up. She went and started to give Jakey a bath which he splashed and got Tea all wet. He smiled at the sight of his sister. Tea just shook her head and laughs too. She grabs a towel and cleans Jakey with it and dressed him in a basketball shirt and jeans with white tennis shoes.

"Now it's time for me to get dry and redress because someone got me all wet." Said Tea, kissing her baby brother's cheek.

Jakey watched his sister go straight into the bathroom and started giggling. He clapped his hands together. There was a knock on the door it open a little bit to reveal Mr. Mouto.

"Tea." Said Mr. Mouto.

_I wonder where that girl went. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

"Grandpa." Said Yugi.

Mr. Mouto jumped and turned to see Yugi. Yugi's hands were on his hips.

"Were you spying on Tea?" Asked Yugi.

Mr. Mouto looked nervous and waved his hands on me.

"What? Me? Of course not?" Said Mr. Mouto very nervous.

Mr. Mouto started sweating.

"Then why are you sweating?" Asked Yugi, crossing his arms.

"I was…I was-

"Hey close the door!" Shouted Tea.

Mr. Mouto was trying to close the door, but it opened wider. Tea closed up her robe so no one could see anything. Lucky for her no one saw anything. She gave a deep blush. Yugi and Mr. Mouto started to blush a deep red.

_Oh, if only there was a female around. _Thought Tea.

_Oh man this would not look good if I'm to blame there's only one way please forgive me Yugi. _Thought Mr. Mouto.

"YUGI MOUTO, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Shouted Mr. Mouto.

"Huh." Said Yugi, coming out of his shock.

"Yugi don't you know how rude it is to go in a woman's room without knocking." Said Mr. Mouto.

"What?!" Shouted Yugi, making himself blush more.

"Yugi why did you…? How could you….? Yugi you are such a rat!" Shouted Tea.

Yugi walked in the room trying to explain everything to Tea. Mr. Mouto closed the door so he wouldn't hear the argument. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

* * *

While in the room Yugi was trying to explain everything to Tea. Tea glared angrily at Yugi.

"So you're saying that the door magically opened." Said Tea with sarcasm.

"No…You see grandpa. He-

"You know why don't you just admit you were…were…ugh I can't even said it." Said Tea.

/Man she's mad./ Said Yami.

/Can you talk to her?/ Asked Yugi.

/Yugi, this between you and her. I can't always fight your battles. Sooner or later you'll have to fight without me like you did Bandit Keith. I don't mind giving you advice when you duel, but this is something you should do./ Said Yami.

/Please she'll listen to you./ Said Yugi.

/No this is between you and Tea./ Said Yami.

/Fine./ Said Yugi.

"Tea I didn't do it." Said Yugi.

Tea turned around to face Jakey and gasped. She saw Jakey standing up and walking to them.

"Yugi look." Said Tea.

She pointed to Jakey and Yugi turned to see Jakey and smiled as he saw Jakey walking. Tea and Yugi had big smiles on their faces as they saw Jakey walking to them.

"He's walking!" Exclaimed Tea.

"He's walking!" Exclaimed Yugi.

/Wow he learns quick./ Said Yami.

Tea turned and ran to Yugi and grabbed his hands and she jumped up and down. Yugi of course joined her.

"He walked! He walked!" They both exclaimed.

Yami smiled down at Jakey truly proud of Jakey learning how to walk. He looked almost like a proud parent.

* * *

Everything about the morning was forgotten lucky for Yugi. Tea decided to get dress while Yugi showed Mr. Mouto Jakey could walk. Jakey started walking directly to Tea's door. As soon as he made it to the door Tea opened the door to see Jakey's smiling face. Tea smiled down at Jakey. She bent down and picked up Jakey.

"Hey Jakey you missed me." Said Tea.

Jakey started to laugh. Mr. Mouto reached for Jakey and took him out of Tea's arms.

"Your mom said you should have more fun in your life so you're grounded from Jakey for the rest of the day." Said Mr. Mouto.

"What you can't do this I'm his sister." Said Tea.

"Well you could try to go out a bit more and not to worry grandpa will take care of Jakey." Said Yugi.

"Fine, but as soon as I come home I get to take care of Jakey." Said Tea.

"What will you be doing grandpa?" Asked Yugi.

"Some next door neighbors believe they can beat me a Duel Monsters and they're coming over. So I'm going to show them who can beat who." Said Mr. Mouto.

"I hope you have fun." Said Yugi.

He grabbed Tea's hand and they both ran out the door.

"Looks like it'll be you and mean Jakey. Once I show my neighbors how about some ice cream. What your family doesn't know won't kill them right." Said Mr. Mouto.

He received some giggles from Jakey.

"I thought so." Said Mr. Mouto.

* * *

Tea walked down the street with Yami who had her hand in his hand. He had switched with Yugi not to long ago. Tea had stiffened when they switch and she was walking with Yami. Tea looked down at the ground hoping Yami would not turn around.

_I felt find when I was with Yugi, but now that this Yugi is here I don't feel so good. _Thought Tea.

She looked up and saw his eyes as he looked at some duels beginning. She started to sweat when she thought of those eyes on her being filled with disappointment for not telling him about having a card that he might need.

_Man it must be something in the air. Oh why do I feel even worst than I did before about not telling him about the Egyptian God Cards? _Thought Tea.

"Come on Tea I see there's a duel." Said Yami.

He started to pull on Tea's hand about to cross the road.

"Um sure, but do you mind if I stopped at the restroom." Said Tea.

"Oh sure I'll wait for you." Said Yami.

"You don't have to do that. You may want to get in another duel or something." Said Tea.

"No I want to. We're friends remember." Said Yami.

_Yeah I'm a true friend. I'm keeping something from you I'm one good friend to have. _Thought Tea.

"How about I meet you at the park as soon as I'm done? It shouldn't take too long." Said Tea.

"Are you sure?" Asked Yami.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." Said Tea.

"Okay I'll be there waiting for you." Said Yami.

"Alright." Said Tea.

She turned and went into a store that had a bathroom. Yami walked on down the street heading to the park. Unknown by both of them two men walked up next to the store Tea walked in.

"Well now what?" Asked one of the cloak men.

"We wait for the girl to come out. Just like Master Merick order." Said one of the men.

"Then we grabbed her?" Asked one of the men.

"Yes then we grabbed her. We can see that she is very important to the pharaoh. All the rest of his friends are impossible to separate." Said one the men.

"She'll be the easiest since she doesn't really walk as part of that group the pharaoh walks in." Said one of the men.

"Yeah." Replied the other guy.

* * *

Tea splashed water to her face.

_What am I going to do? I can't part from the card grandma gave me, but Yami needs it. _Thought Tea.

She wiped her face with a paper towel. She turned off the water and looked up at the mirror.

_I know grandma would give it to Yami without a second thought, but she gave it to me and it means so much to me. _Thought Tea.

Tea walked out of the bathroom.

_Maybe I should give it to him. He might take care of it, but I really don't want to lose it just because I may have a temporary crush on him. For all I know he may not even like me. _Thought Tea.

She walked out of the store and her whole world went black.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter I hoped you all enjoy it. It took awhile and I was hoping to have this chapter up on Valentine's Day. Well I guess can still say Happy Be-lated Valentine's Day. **


	18. Kidnapped

**Here is the next chapter and goodness I got accepted into the college I always wanted to go to since I was little and one more then thank you all for your previous reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Kidnapped **

Yami stood in the park with his arms crossed. He checked his watch and looked up hoping to see Tea show up soon.

/Where is she?/ Asked Yugi.

/I don't know./ Said Yami.

/You think she lost interest and headed straight home./ Said Yugi.

/I doubt it. She would of told us./ Said Yami.

"Yugi." Said a female voice.

Yami turned around to see Tea right behind him. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Tea." Said Yami.

Tea giggled and ran off.

"Tea…hey Tea wait!" Said Yami.

He ran after Tea. He kept chasing after Tea until she ran into a tent. He stopped outside and looked at the tent.

/What's up with Tea?/ Asked Yugi.

/I don't know, but I since something is wrong…something dark./ Said Yami.

/Well let's go she might be hurt or worst./ Said Yugi.

Yami nodded and ran into the tent after Tea. He looked and saw that the tent was big. He turned to see a man with a mask on. He had a duel disk on his wrist and his arms were crossed.

/Where did Tea go?/ Asked Yugi.

Yami looked around for Tea and did not find her to his great disappointment.

"Looking for someone?" Asked the man mask man, in an amuse voice.

Yami looked up at the mask man.

"If you are looking for your girlfriend she's right behind that curtain." Said the mask man.

He pointed to his right and there was some light and there was a curtain where a woman sat. Yami looked and gasp.

"Tea." Yami whisper.

"You win this duel and your little girl friend goes free if not she'll join Master Merick's army and you'll plunge into the Shadow Realm!" Shouted the mask man.

/We have to win or Tea is doom./ Said Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami and saw more anger than ever before. He remember seeing him angry, but never this angry.

/Yami?/ Said Yugi.

"I accept and when I win Tea goes free." Said Yami.

/I have to win this Tea depends on us./ Said Yami.

/Right let's win this, partner./ Said Yugi.

The mask guy and Yami shuffle their deck and then walk to cut each other deck. They went their separate ways and Yami nodded and got in his dueling stance and the mask man did the same.

"Let's duel!" Exclaimed both men.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes and woke up in a dark room. She looked around and sighed.

"Where am I? How did I get here and how do I get out of here?" Said Tea.

Tea got up on her feet and tried to feel her way around in the room.

_What happen? I remember coming out of the bathroom and then I think something hit me. _Thought Tea.

Tea finally felt something hard.

_It must be a wall, but why am I here? And if someone kidnapped me then why would they I have nothing that anyone would want. _Thought Tea.

She sat down with her back against what was hard against her back. Tea felt tears fill her eyes.

_Great Yugi must think I dumped him. _Thought Tea.

All of sudden Tea heard the door open and Tea lifted her head and saw a figure at the door.

"The prisoner is awake." Said the man.

"Good Master Merick will be please that she's finally awake." Said a stronger and yet not as deep as Yugi's other voice.

"Does he want me to take her to him now?" Asked the man.

"No he wants to deal with her later." Said deeper voice.

Tea tried to make out who the person was, but couldn't and before she knew it the door closed, leaving Tea in the dark.

_Who's Merick? Whoever this guy is he must be bad news. _Thought Tea.

Tea looked around and nearly shouted with joy when she saw a window. She later frowned when she saw how high it was.

_Now what? That window is way too high. _Thought Tea.

Tea turned her head and her eyes widen. She saw a lot of boxes.

_If I used those boxes I can possibly build them up next to the window and then I can get out. _Thought Tea.

Tea walked towards the boxes and places her hands on her hips. She turned to see the door still closed.

_Maybe I can use these boxes to my advantage and I may have to work fast or that guy may want me. _Thought Tea.

* * *

"I guess I'll start I play Jasper in defense mode and one card face down." Said the mask man.

The mask man place the card on the duel disk and a clown like creature showed up.

"I play Celtic Guardian in defense mode and also this. This card should get rid of trap cards." Said Yami.

Yami played one card down and an elf looking creature appeared. Then a card showed up that look a tornado and took up the card that the mask man had on the ground.

"No my face down card." Said the mask man.

"That's not all my card does it also skips your turn allowing me play this card Brain Control. So I chose to control your clown." Said Yami.

"No not my clown." Said the mask man.

"Yes and sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and your Jasper Clown to get my Dark Magician." Said Yami.

As soon as those words were said both monsters vanished and Dark Magician appeared where the two monsters appeared.

/Yami, are you alright?/ Asked Yugi.

/No Tea is in danger and it must be my fault and I have to save her./ Said Yami.

/Try to be calm, because if you lose you cool then Tea may not be safe./ Said Yugi.

"Dark Magician attack his life points directly!" Shouted Yami.

The Dark Magician attacked the mask man's life points bring his score from 4000 life points down to 2500 life points.

"No!" Shouted the mask man.

Yami crossed his arms and Yugi could feel Yami's anger rising. Yugi down and saw his Millennium Puzzle glowing and it seemed to get brighter and brighter as time passes.

/Yami!/ Shouted Yugi.

_I don't get what's happening with the Millennium Puzzle, but I have a bad feeling about this. _Thought Yugi.

Something dark came from Yugi's puzzle and cover everything up including the mask man and Yami along with Yugi.

/The Shadow Realm, but how? And why?/ Asked Yugi.

* * *

Tea climbed up to the window on the boxes she had stacked. She made sure to keep herself from falling and once she reached the top she open the window and grabbed on the window sill.

_Okay Tea, I know your afraid of heights just do one thing one thing only. Don't look down. _Thought Tea.

Tea started to push herself up and out of the window, but then she felt the boxes collide from under her. Tea had to make herself not scream out loud. She looked down and saw how far it was to the ground and she gulped. She looked up and used her muscles to pull herself up and out of the dark room and outside. She started to run to her left.

_Okay now that's over. I can-_

She ran right into a guy in a robe.

"So looks like the prisoner got tired of her room. I guess I'll bring you to Master Merick now." Said the man.

Tea gulped as the guy grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

_Just my luck. I escape only to get caught. Man why does this have to happen to me. _Thought Tea.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon and please review they are very appreciate. **


	19. Anger

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Anger **

/Yami./ Said Yugi, who was starting to sounded a million miles away.

The rare hunter looked around and pure horror at his surroundings.

_Merick never said anything about this. _Thought the rare hunter.

"Wh…whe…where are we?" Asked the rare hunter, beginning to stutter.

Yami glared angrily at the rare hunter.

"We are in the Shadow Realm." Said Yami.

/You brought us to the Shadow Realm./ Said Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widen in panic and he tried to talk to his partner, but found it hard to talk to him.

The mask man looked like he was having a panic attack.

_I have to win this or I'll be lock away into the Shadow Realm. _Thought the mask man.

"I believe it's mine turn." Said the mask man.

"Not so fast with this card I can skip your turn even when it's not my turn allowing me to call out two more monsters and I call Dark Magician Girl and Summon Skull. I sacrifice my Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Summon Skull to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon." Said Yami.

"What the Egyptian God!" Exclaimed the mask man.

"Yes and you are asking for it." Said Yami.

"There must be something I can do?!" Cried the mask man.

"Too late for that. Now Slifer attack his life points directly!" Exclaimed Yami.

/Yami stop!/ Screamed Yugi.

But it was too late and the attack came and hit the mask man. His life points dropped down to zero before he could blink.

"Now that you lost you will stay in the Shadow Realm until I set you free." Said Yami.

The mask man screamed in pain and agony as he saw his skin peeled away. Then the bone started to peel away until there was nothing left, but his mask. During this time Yugi's eyes widen when he saw this scene he wanted to shut his eyes. He tried to take control of his body, but found it hard to do. He wanted to run, but he didn't he stood still and watched the man go. He knew he would never forget what he just saw. He looked at Yami and saw so much furrow around him. He could feel it almost taste the sour taste of anger.

/Yami. What happen to that guy? Did you kill him?/ Asked Yugi.

Yami didn't answer and Yugi saw that the Shadow Realm started to vanish. Yami turned to where the mask man had said Tea was at. Yami ran to the figure behind the curtain. He opened the curtain and screamed in anger. The figure before him was a doll.

/Yami./ Said Yugi.

/Sh…She's not here./ Said Yami.

/We could of asked the mask man if you didn't send him into the Shadow Realm./ Said Yugi.

/That doesn't matter we have to find Tea./ Said Yami.

/Yami. What happen to you? You never used the Shadow Realm to play in. You said it was too dangerous./ Said Yugi.

Yami bent down and picked up a locator card that the mask man dropped.

/Well there times to do something different./ Said Yami.

He got out of the tent and ran down the sidewalk.

/Yami what are you doing?/ Asked Yugi.

/What does it look like? I'm looking for Tea./ Answer Yami.

/Yami! Stop!/ Shouted Yugi.

Yugi made Yami stopped by using all his strength. Yami glared where Yugi would be if he was there.

/Why did you make me stop?/ Asked Yami.

/Yami, you have no clue where she is. We both don't and you have way too much anger./ Said Yugi.

Yami started breathing hard and harder.

/You need to control your anger. Don't steep down to Merick's level. He may of wanted us to be like this./ Said Yugi.

Yami took in a deep breath.

/You're right. I'll never get Tea back like this./ Said Yami.

/Right partner, we need to find some clues and you need to bring that guy back from the Shadow Realm./ Said Yugi.

/Right. He should be back in an hour or two./ Said Yami.

/Think he'll tell us where Tea is?/ Asked Yugi.

Yami sighed.

/I doubt it. He'll probably be afraid to go near me. He'll be more afraid going against Merick's orders even more./ Answer Yami.

/Oh. Then who should we go for help?/ Asked Yugi.

/We could ask Kaiba, but he's probably busy looking after his tournament./ Said Yami.

/Then what will we do?/ Asked Yugi.

/Keep a look out for rare hunters or anyone who looks suspicious./ Said Yami.

/Yami, a question./ Said Yugi.

/And what is your question?/ Asked Yami.

/Why did you freak out when you heard Tea was in danger? You've never done that before when the people we know were in danger./ Said Yugi.

/I don't know. I guess I really care about her, but I feel like we both connect./ Answer Yami.

/What do you mean connected?/ Asked Yugi.

/Well she is a bit lonely and not to mention sad. I know there are more people like us, but I guess I can't explain, but I feel a strong connection to her almost like our own souls are connected. Not connected like you and me just a different connection. A connection that is so hard to explain. It's just that I may of found someone who understand me like you do only different./ Said Yami.

/Oh./ Said Yugi.

/Come on we may need to tell the gang./ Said Yami.

/Yeah, to keep a look out for Tea./ Said Yugi.

/That and maybe so they don't get kidnapped./ Said Yami.

/Right./ Said Yugi.

Yami ran on home.

* * *

Tea woke up in a chair. She tried to get up, but found out that her hands tied to the chair like her feet. She sighed and looked around and noticed it was dark.

_Oh Yugi I need help. _Thought Tea.

Tea then heard voices.

"So you're going to use the girl against the pharaoh, Master Merick." Said a man's voice that sounded deep.

"Yes Odion, I notice that pharaoh has taken a liking to her." Said Merick.

"You have the locator cards for her." Said Merick.

"Yes, but will you not be entering, Master Merick?" Asked Odion.

"I will be entering and so will you. Now let's prepare the girl." Said Merick.

Tea felt her heart beating harder and harder. She started to struggle against her bonds.

_I don't know how I know, but I'm guessing they are talking about me. _Thought Tea.

Tea then heard the door open and the last thing she saw was something golden that look like a rod with an Egyptian symbol on it. Then her world completely blacked out.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Be sure to review if you want the next chapter sooner. The more reviews I have the quicker I'll update.**


	20. Going to the Finals

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and I noticed thanks to Lexicat that I missed spell Marick. Thanks to Lexicat and thank you all who review and here is the next chapter and again sorry for the wait. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Going to the Finals**

It had been three days since Tea had gone missing. Everyone had kept a watch out for Tea and to everyone's disappointment she was still not found. Yami was really upset about her going missing the most.

It was the last days of the finals and Joey and Yugi had managed to get all the locator cards. Yugi walked down the sidewalk with Mr. Mouto, Tristan, and Joey. He held Jakey in his arms and the child seemed to realize that something had happen to his sister, and seemed to be quiet most of the time when Yami came out Jakey clunged to Yami like he was his life saver.

"Still any luck?" Asked Joey.

Yugi and Mr. Mouto shook their heads.

"None and I promised to keep an eye on Tea." Said Mr. Mouto.

/It's not your grandfather's fault it's mine./ Said Yami.

He looked down.

/I should have kept a closer eye on her. I should have stay by the store./ Said Yami.

"Grandpa it's not your fault." Said Yugi.

/And it's not yours either./ Said Yugi.

"That's right it's that creep Marik's fault." Said Tristan.

"Yeah." Said Joey.

"Thanks, but it was my job to take care of her and her brother." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Well you shouldn't be blaming yourself for das." Said Joey.

"Yeah. Don't forget that Bakura was attacked by some people and I bet it maybe the dudes that took Tea." Said Tristan.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Nambo he probably would have been kidnapped too." Said Yugi.

"Yeah. The last thing we need is another friend kidnapped by those creeps." Said Joey.

"Yes we our quite lucky that Bakura is alright." Said Yugi.

"Yes. That reminds me I'm going to check to see if Bakura is alright." Said Mr. Mouto.

"Okay. Do you want to take Jakey?" Asked Yugi.

He lifted Jakey up a little bit. Mr. Mouto shook his head.

"No. I don't want him crying and wake Bakura." Said Mr. Mouto.

He lean down and whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Besides it may do that spirit some good." Whisper Mr. Mouto.

Yugi smiled.

"The spirit said he heard that." Said Yugi.

Mr. Mouto chuckled.

"Well good luck in the competition." Said Mr. Mouto.

He turned and walked toward the hospital where Bakura was staying. Yugi and the gang turned and began walking down the sidewalk in silence to where the tournament was being held.

"Hey Joey, isn't Serenity coming with us?" Asked Tristan.

"She is, but after I introduce her to Mai. She wanted to spend sometime with Mai after she got to know her. So she will come with Mai if she doesn't lose a duel" Answer Joey.

"That's great Joey." Said Yugi.

They continued their walk in silence until they ran into a familiar face- well a familiar face drove up in a red sports car.

"Hey I know you." Said a male.

Everyone turned to see a young guy with short black hair in a pony tail and a bit of a tan.

"Hey Duke." Said Yugi.

"How ya been?" Asked Joey.

"I've been good heading for the finals?" Asked Duke.

Yugi and Joey both nodded.

"Yeah we both qualified for the finals." Said Joey.

"That's great. You all want a ride." Said Duke.

"Sure we could direct you to the finals." Said Joey.

Before anyone could blink Joey sat in front and Tristan and Yugi sat in the back. Duke started the car and took off toward where the finals where at by following Joey and Yugi's directions.

"I heard that there was a very unlikely number of nine finalists." Said Duke.

"Yeah, even Kaiba didn't expect that there would be that many." Said Tristan.

"I wonder who the other nine will be." Asked Joey, mostly to himself.

"Well I know it's you, Yugi, Kaiba, and Mai." Said Tristan.

"Well you guys better be careful on who the other finalist could be since they won." Said Duke.

"Hey the rest of this competition should be easy for me and Yugi here since we'll be the last two standing." Said Joey.

"Really cause everyone is placing bets on Kaiba and Yugi and no one thinks you'll make it pass the first round." Said Duke.

"What! I'll show them." Said Joey, balling his hand in a fist.

"That's right." Said Tristan.

"Hey I we're here." Said Duke.

He turned to see two females one with long blond hair the other with long brown hair.

_Wow what a beauty. _Thought Duke.

"Oh look my sister and Mai is here." Said Joey.

He got out of the car and walked over to his sister and Mai.

"Which one is his sister?" Asked Duke.

"The one with light brown hair. If you looking for a date your out of luck." Said Tristan.

He got out of the car and then Yugi with Jakey in his arms.

_Hmmm…we'll see about that. _Thought Duke, getting out of the car.

* * *

Marik and Odion sat in the shadows with a figure that had the face cover with a hood.

"Odion, is everything ready." Said Marik.

"Yes master Marick." Said Odion.

"And the girl Tea. She has her deck ready." Said Marik.

"Yes." Said Odion.

"Good. Odion I need you to pose as me. The gang believes me to be their good friend, Nambo." Said Marik.

"Yes master Marik." Said Odion.

"Good be sure not to fail me." Said Marik.

Marik got up.

"Oh and Odion be sure that Tea doesn't get discover just yet." Said Marik.

He then left Odion and the hooded stranger. Odion sighed.

_Whatever happened to the young boy with a good heart that would never want to hurt anyone? _Thought Odion.

Odion sighed as he thought back to when they were younger and sighed again when he glanced at the hooded figure.

"I'm truly sorry about this Tea…I'm sorry." Said Odion.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. Please review if you want the next chapter soon.


	21. The Nine Finalists

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for your reviews and your patience for this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**The Nine Finalists**

Everyone waited on the lawn of the football field waiting the next few finalists to come. They looked and saw a guy with what looked like he had white hair and looked like he was still in his teens. Maybe eighteen or nineteen. Yugi and gang gasped. Joey and Tristan ran up to greet him.

"Hey Nambo!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"You made it to the finals." Said Tristan.

"Yeah. I've been winning thanks to your advice that you gave me." Said Merick.

"So is this all the finalists because I've been told there were more." Said Merick.

"There is I guess some of them are running late or something went wrong with their dueling disk." Joey said loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"There is nothing wrong with anyone's dueling disk even a monkey can figure it out." Said Kaiba.

"Why would you say a monkey Seto?" Said Mokuba.

"Well how do you explain Wheeler being here unless he was with Yugi when it came to finding this place?" Said Kaiba.

"What! Hey I heard that! I know a insult when I hear one!" Joey yelled.

He would of ran on and attacked Kaiba if it wasn't for Tristan and Duke holding him back and also his sister talking to him about him probably getting kicked out of the tournament if he did try to attacked Kaiba and at that he calm done.

"Fine I'll take you down." Said Joey.

Kaiba gave a light laugh.

"Look someone is coming." Said Serenity.

"You think it maybe Merick." Said Tristan.

"Well we'll know when we'll see whoever this person is." Said Yugi.

_If it is then we'll take him out for kidnapping Tea. _Thought Yugi.

Yugi could feel the spirit nodding in agreement with him and some anger course through him. Yugi may of told him to act calm, but the spirit of the puzzle still was angry that Tea was upset and Yugi was to. He was afraid that the spirit would someone else to the Shadow Realm and with that fear he sometimes took off the puzzle when it came to some dueling and the spirit was very upset when he did that because he loved dueling as much as Yugi did.

All of sudden Jakey began to cry again and Yugi try to comfort him, but nothing work. He then gave a sad sigh and Mai took him up in her arms to comfort him. He fell asleep in Mai's arms. Everything went quiet even the wind seemed to have gone quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the finalist foot falls towards them.

"Be ready guys this guy could be a huge threat here." Said Joey.

Yugi, Tristan, and Duke nodded in agreement. The finalist finally came out of the shadows and everyone except Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, Serenity, Mai, and Merick gasped when they saw Bakura.

"Bakura!" Shouted Tristan.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan ran up to him.

"Yeah the last time we saw you. You were in pretty bad shape man." Said Joey.

"Did they let you out early or something?" Yugi asked.

Bakura gave an innocent smile that the group grew to know so well.

"I'm fine." Bakura reason.

"Listen you should go back to the hospital or home to rest." Said Tristan.

"Well then how will I be able to compete in the finals if I'm not here." Said Bakura as he pulls out six locator cards.

Everyone except for Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Duke, and Merick gasped in surprise.

"How did you get six locator cards?" Joey question.

"When did you join the tournament?" Tristan question.

_Something is wrong here. _Thought Yugi.

/Yes something does not seemed right here./ Said Yami.

A few minutes later after getting acquainted with everyone the next finalist comes along. Everyone turned their attention to the next one coming. The wind begins to pick up and everyone sees it is a big guy. He seemed almost angry and serious too at the same time and then calm. The guy known as Roland came forward and looked almost nervous, but it was quickly cover with no emotion.

"Name?" Asked Roland.

"It is Merick." Said Odion.

Everyone except Merick, the real one of course, Mokuba, and Kaiba gasped in surprise.

"That snake showed up." Said Tristan.

"You better have done nothing to Tea!" Shouted Joey.

"Wait this is the guy who kidnapped the girl you were telling me about, Joey." Said Serenity.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about I'll protect you." Said Joey, comforting his now shaking sister.

"Be careful he's twice your size." Said Mai, placing a hand on Joey's arm.

"I'll be fine." Said Joey.

/Something seems off about him./ Said Yami.

/What do you mean?/ Asked Yugi.

/He doesn't seemed like he holds any dark power in him./ Said Yami.

/Maybe he's using the Millennium Rod to confuse you./ Said Yugi.

/I guess, but what really concerns me is if Tea is alright./ Said Yami.

/I'm sure she's fine. Where ever she is./ Said Yugi.

Yami gave a sad nod.

"Well everyone can get on." Said Kaiba.

Roland turned to face Kaiba.

"But the last two finalists." Said Roland.

"So there late there late not my problem." Said Kaiba.

_All the Egyptian God Cards are here anyway so who cares about the other finalists. _Thought Kaiba.

"Alright everyone we are glad that you are all here, but this will not be were we are dueling." Said Roland.

Everyone except Kaiba and Mokuba open their eyes in surprise.

"What do you mean this not were we are dueling?" Joey question.

"Yeah, where are the dueling finals being held?" Tristan question.

All of sudden a shadow covered the field.

"Right on time. We are dueling in the sky." Said Mokuba, pointing at a big blimp.

Everyone looked up and gasp at the size of it.

"Wow it's huge." Said Serenity.

"Yes we will be dueling in the sky to test to see how tough you all really are." Said Roland.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Tristan and Duke.

"Sounds good to me." Said Mai.

"Wow it seems expensive." Said Serenity.

"Yeah, but Kaiba has ton of dough sis." Said Joey.

The blimp finally landed and each duelist was given a different number card. Yugi took a glance at his and saw he had the number seven.

"Sorry the numbers are a bit out of order." Said Roland.

Yugi felt a nudge on his arm and he looked over at Joey.

"I got number four. What did you get it?" Asked Joey.

"Number seven." Yugi answer.

"That's great I got number six." Bakura answer.

"I got three it must mean that I'm better than you." Said Mai.

"Hey who beat who last time." Said Joey.

"You do study history don't you? This is a new competition meaning that I'll be on top this time hon last time is way back at Duelist Kingdom." Said Mai.

"I got two." Said Merick.

"What number did that Merick guy get?" Tristan whisper.

"I think he got five." Said Duke.

After some more chatting everyone boarded the blimp until two guys in suits were left.

"Is that all of them?" Asked one guy.

"Doesn't matter Kaiba wants to take off as soon as possible." Said the other guy.

"Well maybe we should-

Before the other guy could continue someone with a black hood walked towards them.

"Hello are you one of the finalists." Said one of the guys.

There was no answer instead the hooded person took out six locator cards and showed it to them.

"I take that as a yes. Well here is your room key." Said one of the guys, handing the room key to this hooded figure.

The hooded figure took the card and walked into the blimp without a single word.

"Friendly…huh." Said one of the guy.

"Here comes another one." Said one of the guys.

The other guy looked to see someone dressed in white. This one had light blue and yet green eyes. They that this one wore a skirt and they could some black hair and tanish skin color.

"So I guess all the finalists will be here." Said one of the guys.

"Yeah, weird bunch though." One of the guys whispered.

"I believe you've been waiting for me. My locator cards." Said a female voice.

"Right." Said one of the guys, handing the female the room key.

"Thank you." Said the woman.

She then walked into the blimp.

"Well at least we get paid because this is the weirdest bunch I ever saw." Said the other guy.

"Yeah, well they are the Kaibas' friends." Said one of the guys.

"Right. Let's go or Mr. Kaiba may take our job." Said the other guy.

They both got on the blimp and closed the door.

* * *

Everyone except for the last two finalists stood in the room where Kaiba had a buffet. Joey, Tristan, and Duke filled their plate to the fullest. Mai and Serenity both paid attention to them and also to Jakey. Yugi smiled at those three. Yugi then gasped when he had a weird feeling. The feeling was warm and yet gentle, but it fade before Yugi could ever guess what it was.

_What was that? _Thought Yugi.

/Yugi, did you feel something strange?/ Yami asked.

/Yeah, but I have no idea what it was. It didn't feel like it was something dark, but it felt almost good, but then it fade. Do you know what it was?/ Yugi asked.

Yami did not say anything. He gave a sad sigh.

/No. It maybe just you getting nervous./ Said Yami.

/Right./ Said Yugi.

Yugi felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Joey.

"Hey man their going to tell us who's dueling who." Said Joey.

Yugi nodded. He turned and saw Roland whispered into Kaiba's ear and Kaiba nodded. Roland then left. He then saw someone from the corner of his eye in what looked like a rare hunter outfit. This rare hunter seemed to be looking right at him.

"Hey Yugi are you okay." Said Joey, shaking Yugi.

"Huh…what?" Yugi asked.

"I said da. Da guy is kinda creepy." Said Joey.

"No joke." Said Tristan.

"But who could that person be?" Asked Mai.

"You think this one works for Merick?" Tristan asked.

"The last thing we need is more nutcases on board." Said Duke.

"I didn't even noticed that guy was even here." Said Mai.

"Well Merick's creeps have a way of creeping up on anyone." Said Joey.

"Very true." Said Tristan.

Everyone turned away from the hooded figure to continue talking else where. Yugi took another glance before he turned away and thought he heard someone called out his name. He turned to see that the hooded figure still hasn't move an inch since he stood there.

_Could it be? _Thought Yugi.

/I don't know if it is Yugi. It maybe Tea./ Yami said with some hope.

All of sudden there was beep noise singling everyone to pay attention for who will be dueling who.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I'll update soon and please review.


	22. First Duel

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately with school and everything else. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**First Duel**

Everyone waited patiently for the first round of the duel. Everyone was in the front except for the hooded figure, Odion, and the ninth finalist, who hasn't be seen by anyone . They brought a machine that contained nine balls in them.

"Welcome Duelists! We will choose who duels first by picking a number from this machine." Roland said.

Everyone turned their attention to ball machine that Roland pointed to.

"Each ball contains a number resembling to the door number everyone got. Now does everyone remember his or her number?" Roland asked.

Nearly everyone spoke of their number and then there attention went to back to Roland.

"Let the selection start." Roland said.

As soon as the words were said it seemed that the balls went higher into mixing themselves up all the more. Then one of the balls rolled down.

"The first number is number eight." Roland called.

Everyone turned to the hooded figure for an reaction to their surprise there was no reaction at all from the eighth finalist.

"Has he moved at all?" Joey whispered.

"I don't think so." Tristan whispered back.

Yugi watched the hooded figure closely and noticed that this hunter hand was exposed showing some nail polish.

_The rare hunter is a girl. _Yugi thought.

"And the one dueling against duelist eight will be…

As Roland spoke a ball came out.

"Number two!" Exclaimed Roland.

"Well that sounds perfect." Mai said.

"Careful Mai who knows what that duelist has in that deck of his." Yugi said.

"Yeah he looks tough." Joey said, glancing at the hooded figure.

He then felt Mai elbowed him hard in his stomach hard.

"Joey I think you and everyone else are forgetting that I'm taking home the crown." Said Mai.

Mai turned to face the hooded figure.

"Once I'm done with him. He'll regret competing against Miss Mai Valentine." Mai said.

* * *

Ishizu sat in her room and looked out the window. She looked down and did everything not to cry.

_Oh Merick. Why have you gone down a darker path? _Ishizu thought.

She looked down at her Millennium Necklace.

_From what my necklace has shown me the pharaoh will struggle against most of these duels. He must be strong especially in one of them. It seems my brother knows of this. I hopefully his plan will fail. If not then all is lost. _Ishizu thought.

Ishizu shook her head sadly.

_What's worst is that Merick has caused quite a mess for everyone even Odion seems to be weakening. _Thought Ishizu.

* * *

"Come on guys Mai is about to duel." Serenity said running up the stairs.

Everyone except Mai followed behind Serenity.

"Wait up sis." Joey said.

"Well she sounds excited about this duel." Said Yugi.

"Can you blame her? Mai is like an older sister to her, but let's go Mai will need our support." Said Joey.

Everyone nodded and ran up the stairs behind Serenity.

* * *

While on the elevator Mai watched the hooded figure as the figure seemed to watch Mai.

"Are you ready to go down." Mai said.

The hooded figure said nothing.

"Hello is there someone in there." Mai said, waving her hand in front of the hooded figure.

Still the hooded figure said nothing. Mai placed her hands on her hips.

_Not much of a talker. _Thought Mai.

All of sudden the doors opened and Mai, the hooded figure, and Roland got out of the elevator. Roland got in the middle of the dueling ring. The hooded figure walked on the other side of the ring. Mai walked up a bit. It was very windy and cold up there.

"Go Mai!" A familiar voice shouted.

Mai smiled and turned to see Serenity waving and smiling up at Mai. Mai returned the smile. She looked and noticed the others were around cheering too. The baby was asleep in Yugi's arms.

_How can a baby sleep with all this noise? _Mai wondered.

"Attention guests here are some words from Mr. Kaiba." Roland shouted.

Kaiba made his way into the middle of the dueling ring.

"Greetings duelists. We forty five thousand feet in the air and this will test your stamina." Said Kaiba.

"Wow Kaiba wasn't kidding about this being even more intense." Tristan said.

"So let me make this short the rules are still the same. The duelist that loses gives up their rarest card to the winner and the winner continues to the next round." Kaiba said.

Kaiba finished with a couple of more words and walked out of the ring.

"Okay duelists now shuffle your deck." Roland.

Mai and the hooded figure made their way into the middle of the ring and began to shuffle their deck and then their own. As soon as they were done they separate and went to their own place to duel.

_Once I'm done with this hooded figure he'll regret coming out of the cave he crawled out of. _Thought Mai.

"Okay it is time to for the first duel to begin." Roland shouted.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter I'll update soon and please review.


	23. A Quick Match

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait my computer's been acting up and had some exams to study for. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**A Quick Match**

Mai gave her competitive look at the hooded figure. Roland got in the middle of the duel and explained everything about losing and all. He then turned to the two duelists.

"Let the duel begin!" Roland shouted.

"Okay let me start off!" Mai shouted.

She took six cards in her hand and the hooded figure did the same.

"I play Harpie Lady in defense mode and a card face down!" Mai shouted.

The hooded figure nodded in recognition. Mai could barely hear the hooded figure as the wind blew too hard to hear. The figure placed two cards face down and nodded for Mai to go on.

While down on the floor with the gang.

"I couldn't hear what he said." Tristan said.

"Neither could I." Said Serenity.

Yugi felt his Millennium Puzzle glow and he looked down at the puzzle.

/What is up with the Millennium Puzzle?/ Yugi asked.

Yami came up beside him.

/Something is wrong, the person Mai is dueling must have a dangerous card./ Yami said.

/How can you tell?/ Asked Yugi.

/Remember the when we were at duelist kingdom and those two twins came up with that three piece monster./ Yami said.

/Yeah. Do you think it's that./ Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head.

/No, but it feels like I encounter this card before…from another time./ Yami said almost to himself.

Yugi was about to asked what he meant when he saw Mai attacked with Harpie Lady right after she turned a card over. He saw one of the cards flipped over to reveal Ancient Angel and Harpie Lady was destroy right there even after Mai had flipped one of her cards over.

Everyone looked at the monster shock that it actually destroyed Harpie Lady.

"No way how can that monster beat Harpie Lady it doesn't have even a lot of attack points." Joey gasped.

All of sudden the whole dueling ring was shinning with white light making everyone except for the hooded figure to cover their eyes. When they looked back up Mai's life points went down to zero and Mai was on her knees.

"Impossible. There's no way Mai's life points would go down that quickly." Joey said.

"But it did." Duke said.

Yugi notice a card was flipped over.

"Unless the hooded figure played a drain card." Yugi said.

"A drain what?" Joey asked.

"A drain card it can suck anyone's life points." Said Duke.

Joey, Tristan, and Serenity looked at Duke and Yugi.

"How do you guys know about that card?" Joey asked.

"I heard about it from grandpa. It's the only trap card of its kind." Yugi said.

"I learned about it from Pegasus." Said Duke.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity turned to face Duke.

"He only made one trap card and he never used it." Said Duke.

"Why is that?" Said Joey.

"Yeah he seemed to be the type of guy who would use it for a quick win." Said Tristan.

"He was, but he wanted to show off his dueling skills." Said Duke.

"And why did he put this card out?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. He said he would never send that trap card out that would only give the duelist an unfair advantage.. That's all I know, but from the way Pegasus described it. That card is unbeatable." Said Duke.

"Did he say that?" Yugi question.

"Yes." Duke answered.

"That card must have a weakness." Said Yugi.

_And if I face this hooded figure I'll figure it out. _Thought Yugi.

While over were Kaiba and Mokuba watch in awe and wonder.

"That card. Where would that hunter get it?" Kaiba asked himself.

Kaiba looked down when he felt Mokuba tugging on his sleeve.

"Do you want me to look up what kind of trap card that is." Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded.

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute." Said Kaiba.

"No way. You should stay to see if you're dueling next. I have it cover." Mokuba replied.

Mokuba turned and left to the computer room while Mai and the hooded figure came down from the dueling ring. Mai's head was down from sadness and hurt of the lost she just suffered.

"Are you okay Mai?" Serenity asked.

Mai looked up at everyone around her and looked like she was waking up from a bad dream.

"Mai?" Serenity question growing nervous.

Mai shook her head.

"I'm fine." Mai answered.

She gave Serenity a half-hearted smile.

"What happened up there?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it oblivious I lost by one card." Mai muttered.

"Yeah, but where he get a card like that?" Joey asked.

"That's what I want to know." Yugi said mostly to himself.

_Yugi help me. _

Yugi looked up and looked around and then Yami switched places with Yugi and looked around.

"Tea." Yami said.

_Yugi please…save me…_

The voice sounded like Tea only a bit of a distant away. Yami turned to face the hooded figure only to notice that the hooded figure was looking his direction.

_Could it be that the hooded figure is Tea? _Yami thought.

He took a step towards the hooded figure when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder making him jump and turned around to see Joey.

"Hey man we need to go down to see who duels next." Said Joey.

Yami nodded. Joey turned and walked down to where they could hear who would duel next. Yami turned in hopes of seeing the hooded figure, but to his disappointment, the hooded figure vanished.

/So do you think it's Marik's trick./ Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head.

/I'm starting to get the feeling that Tea maybe on the blimp. I'm just not sure where./ Yami said.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.


	24. A Vision and Beginning of the Second Due

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry about the late update. I've been busy with a lot of things, but thank you all who have review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**A Vision and Beginning of the Second Duel**

"_Pharaoh are you sure you have to go when if you get killed." Asked a woman._

_Yami had taken a sword and place his Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He turned to the speaker who was not pleased with the decision the pharaoh has made. The speaker stood in the shadows. _

"_How many times did I tell you to call me by my first name." Yami said._

"_Stop changing the subject!" The speaker shouted. _

"_Sorry, and we've already discussed this I have to go and protect not only Egypt, but our future." Yami said, placing his hands on the speaker's shoulder. _

"_I know, but this could be a trap or it could be…could be…_

_Yami gave a small smiled and wrapped his arms around the speaker and rubbed the speaker's back._

"_Hey no matter what happens we'll meet again. I promised." Said Yami._

_He unwrap his arms around the speaker and lifted her head with his hand._

"_You promised." Said the speaker._

_Yami smiled and bent down to kissed the speaker. _

"_You promised." The speaker said._

"_I promised. My guardians will protect you with their life." Yami said. _

"_Pharaoh-_

"_Shh…I promised everything will be alright and we'll meet again." Said Yami._

_He looked up and smiled._

"_Isis, Seto, Mana, Shada take care of her." Yami said._

_The four guardians nodded. Isis took a step forward and bowed her head._

"_Please pharaoh be careful." Isis said._

_Yami gave a small smile._

"_Don't worry Isis I'll be fine. And so will Mahad. We'll meet again." Yami said._

_Isis nodded. _

"_Thank you." Isis said._

* * *

Ishizu gasped at what she saw. She looked down at her Millennium Puzzle and noticed that the golden glow had gone down.

_What was that. _Ishizu thought.

"Was that a vision of the past or something to come." Ishizu said to herself.

She shook her head.

_It can't be the future. If so it may have been the afterlife, but there's no way the afterlife is that sad. It must be the past. _Thought Ishizu.

Ishizu got up from her seat and walked to the window to look out the window.

"Why was I shown that? Why now?" Ishizu question.

_And what does it mean? _Ishizu thought.

She looked down at her necklace as if expecting an answer to her question, but sighed knowing she would not get all the answers that she wanted right away.

_Well whatever it meant it was definitely of the pharaoh before he went off to war. _Ishizu thought.

"But what does this have to do with the tournament." Ishizu question.

_Why can't be things be any clearer? Even with this necklace that vision is not clear to me at all. _Thought Ishizu.

* * *

Yami opened and closed his eyes. Yugi appeared next to him and of course, no one could see him.

/What was that?/ Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head.

/I think it was a memory of my past./ Yami said.

/Really a memory, but why now. Why not in Duelist Kingdom or when you were looking in the museum?/ Yugi asked.

/I don't know. I wish I knew./ Yami said mostly to himself.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled.

Yami shook his head and looked back at Joey.

"Hey man they're choosing to see who duels in the next duel." Joey said.

Everyone looked up at Roland and the balls as they started shuffling. Then one of the balls came rolling out and Roland looked down at the ball. He then looked up at the audience in front of him.

"The number that will be dueling is duelist number seven." Said Roland.

"Hey man you duel in the next round." Said Joey.

"Yeah." Said Yami.

_I really want to duel Merick after what he did to Tea. _Thought Yami.

Yami felt Yugi nod in agreement.

Everyone watched as the next ball come out. Roland looked down at the ball and then back up at the audience.

"The one dueling against number seven is duelist number six." Roland declared.

"Me." Bakura said, pointing to himself.

He began to laugh to himself.

"Are you sure you should be dueling?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah man, you just got out of the hospital." Said Joey.

Yami watched Bakura closely.

/Something seems off. There's no way he can duel right now. Not since he was in the hospital./ Yugi said.

/Yes. He must be…under the spell of the evil spirit./ Yami said.

/No way Tristan threw that ring away in Duelist Kingdom./ Yugi said.

Yami shook his head.

/You can never know the power of a Millennium Item./ Yami said.

Yugi and Yami kept talking through the mind link. Joey could not help, but look straight at Bakura with curiosity.

_There is no way Bakura could heal that fast. _Joey thought.

"I'm just fine guys. I'm just surprise to be dueling against Yugi that's all." Said Bakura.

"The match will begin shortly if the two duelists could please go on to the elevator. Everyone who isn't dueling, but wishes to watch go on up to by the stairs." Said Roland.

Yugi and Bakura made their way to the elevators where Roland stood. Joey had taken a sleeping Jakey in his arms.

"Joey! Give him back." Mai demanded.

"Come on Mai he likes me." Joey said.

Jakey began to open his eyes and yawn. He looked up to see Joey smiling down at him and began to cry.

"Look what you did Joey." Mai said.

"Smooth move Joey." Both Duke and Tristan said.

Kaiba and Mokuba both turned to see the little baby crying louder and louder.

"Hey Wheeler do something about that face of yours before the baby floods my blimp." Kaiba said.

"What!" Joey exclaimed.

This of course made Jakey cry even harder.

"Look what you've done now, Joey." Said Duke.

Serenity stepped up and took Jakey from Joey. She began to rock Jakey until he stopped crying and all he did was whimper softly.

"I'll calm him down. You guys go on to the next duel." Serenity said.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll watch him with you Serenity." Duke said, placing his arm around Serenity's shoulder.

Tristan was busy fuming.

"Oh like you know anything about babies." Tristan said.

"I know more than you would ever know." Duke said.

"You wanna bet." Tristan said.

Those two began to argue. Mai sighed and walked over to Serenity.

"I would watch, but-

"You want to watch how everything turns out and Joey needs to watch his competition." Serenity said, smiling.

Mai sighed.

"By the way competition is going Joey is going to have to come up with more skills in such short time and he's gonna need all the help he can get. Your brother won by luck in Duelist Kingdom not brains. He could have lost to me if it wasn't for that hooded freak." Said Mai.

"What! I have brains." Joey said.

Mai bent down and whispered in Serenity's ear.

"He also won because he has a big heart." Mai said with a wink.

Joey finally calm down and turned to Serenity.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Asked Joey.

"Yeah you two go up and watch the next duel I can handle it from here." Said Serenity.

Joey and Mai smiled at Serenity and went up stairs to watch the next duel while Serenity tried to calm down Duke and Tristan.

* * *

Yami kept a close eye on Bakura. Roland went in the middle of the dueling arena and Yami looked where his friends were to find only two. Mai mouthed babysitting and Yami nodded. Yami turned his attention back to see that it was just him and Bakura.

/I don't trust him./ Yugi said.

"Ready to lose it all." Bakura said.

/Neither do I./ Said Yami.

"I won't lose whoever you are." Said Yami.

Bakura began to laugh until Yami saw the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"It's you." Said Yami.

"Well it's nice to see you again or should I say duel." Said Bakura.

Yami took the chain that held his Millennium Puzzle.

"You won't get my Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.

"That's not the only thing I'm after." Bakura said.

/He must be after the Egyptian God Cards./ Yugi said.

/Well he's not going to get it./ Said Yami.

"You will not win spirit." Yami said.

"We'll see." Bakura laughed.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter I'll update again soon. I'm sorry for the wait. Please review. They help a lot.


	25. I'm really sorry

**Listen I'm sorry for my lack of updates on this story, I'll try to continue again soon. I'm not really sure when. It maybe around fall break, thanksgiving, or christmas. I'm not sure when, but please be patient with me. I've been busy too with not just my other stories, but with school work. **


End file.
